A Killer's Law
by RavennaNightwind
Summary: A killer roams the Miami streets, searching for his victims. However, all his victims are law enforcement officers. The killer leaves a message at each killing and it is up to Horatio and his team to figure out his meaning. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A Killer's Law**

A/N: Ok, this is my first uploaded fanfic, so if it sucks, then tell me. Well, enjoy and please review!

**Chapter one:**

It was another beautiful day in Miami. Typical. Sometimes, it seemed that the weather just wanted to spite him. The hot July sun beat down on the beach goers. He watched, waiting. His eyes were grim and determined as he watched for his prey. Finally, he spotted it.

He had been waiting for a few days for the right prey to cross his path. As the police officer got out of her car, he smiled coldly. The only reason why he had come to Miami, after all, was for the police officers. What better city to run into them than the city with the highest crime rate in the country? She wrote a speeding ticket for a man in a grey car, who drove off.

He lay in wait as his prey drove back to the police station, obviously ending her shift. She left the building just as the sun dipped behind the trees. He walked slowly to his car behind her. She was tired and didn't turn around. He quickened his pace and placed a hand over the officer's mouth. She tried to scream, but he had used chloroform to subdue her. In a matter of moments, they were both gone.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Horatio Caine stood in the parking garage. He had been called in to work the case of a missing police officer. The officer's name was Debbie Smithson and had gone missing last night after shift. Her car remained in the garage, untouched, but her cell phone lay on the ground a few yards away.

Eric Delko was working the scene. He carefully dusted the car, finding only partial and smudged prints. Nothing usable. Eric then picked up the cell phone, which had been stepped on, after photographing it. He dusted that, too, and found a few usable prints.

"What do you think happened here, H?" Eric asked.

"Well, all we know now is that Officer Smithson was on her way home. However, she never got into her car and her cell phone was crushed." Horatio looked worried; he was sure the IAB would soon come to scrutinize his case.

"I got something, H," Eric was on the other side of the crime scene tape. He snapped a photo and picked up a handkerchief. Sniffing it he said, "Chloroform."

Horatio was silent as he took this in. "Bag it and send it to DNA for analysis. The kidnapper may have left some skin cells behind." Eric nodded and sealed the evidence bag. They looked over the scene for another hour and found nothing probative. Eric headed for DNA with the handkerchief, hoping they would find the kidnapper before it was too late.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He carefully loaded the gun. The officer was struggling, trying to escape. He smiled. He had duct taped her to a chair and taped her mouth shut. She had been trying to escape for that past half hour. He held the gun to her head, deciding whether or not she would suit his needs.

Officer Smithson was terrified; she had never thought that she would ever be in a position like this: helpless and alone with a killer. They were in a large building which vaguely resembled a warehouse. The killer's finger was on the trigger. All he had to do was twitch and her life would be over.

The man took seconds, which seemed like hours, to decide. He shot her in the right temple. He placed the gun on her feet and calmly walked away. Officer Smithson's head hung and blood dripped through her hair and onto the dusty ground.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

"Sorry, Eric," said the woman at the DNA lab, "the only epithelials on the handkerchief was the officer's."

"Thanks," Eric said and took the handkerchief. He sent it to trace to confirm the chloroform smell was really chloroform. Horatio was on his phone, talking quietly.

"Eric," he said, "they found Officer Smithson. She was shot. Grab Ryan." Horatio's normally cheerful eyes were full of sorrow. Even though he hadn't known the officer personally, it still hurt to lose her. Eric nodded and headed to the break room, searching for Ryan Wolfe.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, chapter two. Yeah, I have no life, so the story will probably finish in a week. Hope you enjoy it. Please review! I want to know what you think.

**Chapter Two:**

Eric and Ryan got out of the Hummer. They ducked under the crime scene tape and saw the dead officer. Alexx hadn't been here yet: the body wasn't moved. Blood was pooled at the woman's shoes and blood spatter indicated that she had been shot from right to left. A gun at her feet was presumed the murder weapon until Calleigh could make a match to the gun and bullet that killed the officer.

Ryan took pictures of the body silently as Eric searched for evidence. Alexx entered with her kit and took in the body. She shook her head silently. The victim's hair, which had once been honey brown, was now dark red with blood. "Wasn't your time to go, Sweetie," Alexx said to the dead officer. She put on a pair of gloves and began a preliminary analysis of the body. "The shot was a through and through. Shot right to left. Poor thing died quickly, though."

Eric looked grave. His dark eyes were somber as he picked up a thread found on the floor. The fiber looked thin and man-made: a good thing for the trace lab. He placed it in a small bag and continued to search for fibers. The dusty floor made it possible to see footprints. Whoever the killer was, he dragged his feet. None of the footprints would be of any use; they were all too smeared.

Ryan took pictures of blood spatter patterns. "Ryan, see if you can find a bullet for Calleigh," Alexx said as she gave the ok to move the body.

"Right," he said. He looked at the angle of the body to determine the path of the bullet. He walked to the far side of the warehouse and searched for the bullet. The gun at the officer's feet was a standard issue 9mm gun, so he searched for a small bullet. He finally located it near the floor lodged into the plaster wall. After a few seconds of struggling to remove the bullet, he placed it in a bag to send to Calleigh.

"Find anything?" Eric asked, approaching him.

"A bullet." Ryan looked up from his war with the bullet. "You find anything?"

"Other than a few smudged foot prints? Absolutely nothing. This guy either cleaned up or just came here to kill her."

"Or maybe both," Horatio added, joining in the conversation. "Let's get the evidence back to the lab. Maybe the body will tell us what the physical evidence didn't." Ryan and Eric nodded and headed back to the lab.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He was disappointed. His "perfect" prey had turned out to be just like the everyday Miami woman. The police were supposed to be different than everyone else. Maybe he had just gotten the wrong person. At least now the police would be nervous and he would be able to have more power over them.

He waited in a park, watching for the police. He didn't dare waiting at the site of the murder; he had to enjoy himself before these incompetent police found him. Smiling, he watched as a policewoman stopped at the red light. He got in his car and followed her, hoping that she would be better than the last.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

"Your victim died from one shot to the right temple. Shot was a through and through. Ryan recovered the bullet," Alexx told Horatio at the autopsy. "Other than the hole in her head, your victim was healthy. I sent her blood over to tox to see if there was anything in her blood."

"Can you tell me time of death, Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"Yep, it was at six or seven in the morning. Her wrists were taped to the chair. I think she tried to escape from her killer. Here," she said and gave Horatio the tape that was on the victim, "see if you can find any prints on this."

"So, he kidnapped her, brought her to a warehouse twenty miles away, bound her to a chair, waited seven hours, and then killed her?"

"Yeah. Weird, I know. Maybe he was talking to her? I mean, she may have known something she wasn't supposed to…" she speculated. She stuck a rod through the wound tract and measured the angle. "She was shot at a thirty degree angle downwards. Poor baby didn't stand a chance, did you Debbie?"

"Well, we're going to find out who did this to her and why. Thank you Alexx," with that, he left the ME's office. He took the elevator upstairs to go see where the evidence was leading his team.

"Horatio," Calleigh Duquesne was coming from ballistics. "The bullet Ryan found at the scene is a match to Officer Smithson's weapon."

"So he shot her with her own gun and left it there."

"Looks like it," she agreed.

"I need you to go through her desk, Calleigh. She could have been shot because she knew something she wasn't supposed to or had arrested the wrong person. It could have been anything, so make sure you check everything, recent and old."

"Got it, Horatio," she said and headed to the Miami Dade police building.

"What do you have, Mr. Wolfe?" he asked Ryan.

"Well, the fiber Eric found at the scene is a manmade material. It's found in high-end suits and pants."

"Good. Is that all?"

"No, the duct tape was cut with a special tool. I think it was a knife that cut it and not scissors."

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He followed her for an hour. Finally, she parked her car. He parked a block away and followed. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, necessary in the bright sun. The officer entered an alley, clearly ready to apprehend a kid who was spray painting the wall.

The kid ran and he struck, placing a handkerchief soaked in chloroform over her mouth and nose. This one struggled longer than the other, making him smile. He left her in the alley and brought his car next to it. He threw her into the back seat and took her cell phone. He stepped on it, his smile broadening. He reached into the car and threw the paper next to the phone.

The woman in the back lay motionless. Her dark hair shone in the Miami sun. He drove his prey to an abandoned shack just outside the Everglades.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Calleigh searched the desk. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing extraordinary about this woman. Speeding tickets. Parking tickets. Shop lifting. Everything was minor crime. Calleigh doubted that a man who had gone ten miles too fast would hunt down the officer and kill her.

Every single thing that looked interesting turned out to be dull and boring. There was no way that her work had killed her. Maybe it was a random crime of violence. She flipped open her cell phone and called Horatio.

"Caine."

"Horatio. It's Calleigh. I've found nothing out of the ordinary on her desk."

"Nothing violent? Or something that could lead someone to kill her?"

"That's just it, Horatio. There is absolutely nothing. The biggest crime was an accident where someone forgot to put on flashers."

"Boyfriend?"

"I don't see any pictures. But, that only means that it wasn't that serious."

"Ask some of her coworkers what they think about her."

"Right." Horatio hung up after Calleigh agreed to interview the other people at the desks. "Excuse me," she said to the nearest person, "but did you know a Debbie Smithson?"

"Yeah," the man replied. "Debbie was always stuck with the minor crimes." He shook his head. "It's a real tragedy what happened to her. But, I guarantee you that it had nothing to do with people she arrested. She's never even cuffed a DUI. You're looking in the wrong place."

"Thank you. One more question: Did she have a boyfriend?"

"Uh…" he thought about it for a moment. "I think she might have… Wait, no, she broke up with him a month or two ago. He moved to New York or something. Honestly," he smiled at Calleigh, "I didn't talk to her much. She wasn't very… well, she was very normal, almost painfully normal."

"Well, thanks for all your help, officer."

"No problem."

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He tied her to the chair in the room. He didn't use the duct tape over her mouth this time. This way, he could hear her plead for her life. There was no one around for miles, so he had no worries about noise. The woman's head lay slumped, the tape around her shoulders keeping her from falling over.

She stirred slightly. He smiled as she slowly came out of her stupor. She looked at him, taking a moment to focus on his face. His sunglasses and the absence of light made it tough to make out his features. After a second, she realized that she was bound to a chair.

She struggled as he kidnapper laughed. No matter how hard she tried, she could barely move. His laugh was cold and emotionless, sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes adjusted and she saw that he held her gun. She realized who he was: the man who had killed another officer that morning.

Only her captor heard her scream. His laughter drained the color from her face and the hope from her heart. Her dark eyes met his light ones as he removed his sunglasses to see her fear better. His eyes were as cold as ice and were almost colorless. She inhaled slowly, trying to calm down, but a panic washed over her as he spoke.

"You know, I was hoping that cops would be different than other women. The other one wasn't. But you are. You're trying to look for exits, like any good cop would. Too bad humans are too stupid to turn around. You know, I've been following you for hours now. All you had to do was look behind you and you would've been safe."

His voice was soft and sounded as icy as his eyes looked. It seemed to drip frost with every word that came out of his mouth. "Now, be a good girl and behave and maybe I won't kill you like I did the other one." She said nothing, too terrified to move.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the spacing issue. I didn't notice that it didn't transfer into Fanfiction… Well, that'll be fixed. Here's chapter three, enjoy and review! All reviews are appreciated.

**Chapter Three:**

"Lieutenant Caine," a young officer ran up to him. Horatio turned to face the man, confused.

"Can I help you?"

"My partner, Detective Lockhart went missing. I heard about the case you're working on, and her disappearance may be connected…" the man looked troubled.

"What's your name?"

"Stan Davids."

"Well, Stan, where did you see the detective last?"

"I saw here right before lunch break. She got a call about some kid with a can of spray paint, so she went alone." He ran his hand through his hair, "I should have gone with her… I just thought that it was just a kid with some graffiti issues…"

"Stan, call me if you hear anything from her. Understand?" Stan nodded, looking clearly nervous. Horatio left the detective and headed for the lab, looking for Eric.

"Eric," he said when he found him, "there's been another disappearance. A Detective Lockhart."

"Another one, H?" Eric's dark eyes were worried. "Does this guy just like cops or something?"

"No idea. Talk to her partner, he may be able to tell us where she disappeared. You take Boa Vista, I'll have Ryan continue to work on the evidence we already have."

"On it." Eric searched for Natalia while Horatio headed over to Ryan.

"Found anything on the duct tape markings yet?"

"Yeah," was the reply, "they were cut with a serrated knife. The guy probably used it like a saw to cut the tape. There were no prints on the tape, so he probably wore gloves. Other than that, nothing."

Horatio frowned. "Anything to send to trace? Or DNA?"

"The only DNA found on the tape was from the victim."

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe."

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Detective Lockhart sat there silently. The man had left again. She took this short time alone to look over the shack. The paint on the walls was peeling. She assumed that the paint had once been blue or green, but it was now an interesting shade of bluegrey.

The door looked as though if you breathed on it too hard it would fall over. The windows were grimy, letting in only faint yellow light. By now, her eyes had adjusted to the dimness, but her captor always stayed in the shadows. Her gun lay on an old table only a few feet away from her. If only she could reach it…

The door opened and the man returned, momentarily blinding her with the sun. The sun was shining straight into the room, indicating that it was sometime around seven pm. She squinted, trying to make out what was through the door to now avail.

"So, detective, feeling more talkative now?" his voice was less chilly and he sounded almost pleased. "First question: What's your name?"

She considered ignoring him, but realized that answering would be in her best interest. "Laura Lockhart," she replied.

"Where do you work?"

"Miami-Dade Police, homicide."

"So, you know a lot about death?"

"Yes."

"How many killers don't get caught?" his voice was full of interest.

Laura's dark eyes considered for a moment before replying, "Too many."

"You see, my dear, I will be one of those who escapes. Your system is terrible, letting your own cops get kidnapped? Letting them die in the line of duty?" He shook his head. "You know, if you just killed every criminal, you would save the tax payers money. There would be no jails and no pedophiles walking the streets, watching children. You know how it is, don't you?"

"If we killed all the criminals, we'd have to shoot ourselves. No one kills above the law."

"I do."

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

"Horatio," Calleigh walked over to him, "I talked to another officer who knew our vic. He says that the most dangerous cases she works are car accidents. I don't think it has to do with her work."

"On the contrary," he replied, "a detective went missing in the field today. I sent Eric and Natalia to find where the detective may have been kidnapped. Her partner said that she went to bust a kid for graffiti. She never got him; she disappeared shortly after that."

"Do you think the cases are connected?" Calleigh frowned, trying to see a connection.

"Well, our vic worked traffic stops and the missing officer was a homicide detective. The only thing linking them is a badge. So, I think he's targeting cops."

A/N: Ok, well, I'm too lazy to write more in chapter three. I promise I'll make chapter four longer. Sorry if I spelled "detective" wrong a million times… For some reason, it keeps coming out as "dective." Hope you enjoy. I'll see if I can put chapter four up tonight. If not, I'll put it up tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Very sorry for the wait. Seriously. I mean, I, um, was lazy. Yup. Lazy. So, well, here's chapter four! Please review! All your reviews have made me happy. And, the happier I am, the faster I type. Well, the faster I type the story. Ok, enough rambling! Here's chapter four.

**Chapter Four:**

Eric and Natalia sat across a table from Detective Davids. His eyes were clouded with worry and guilt. "When did you last see your partner?" Eric asked the distraught man.

"Uh, we took our lunch break at one… so one fifteen, one twenty."

"Where'd she go after that?" Natalia's voice was equally serious.

"We heard a report that some stupid kid was graffitiing a wall. We were the closest, so Laura told them that she could check it out. She told me to stay put, it would only be fifteen minutes at the most. It was just across the street," he seemed to be terrified for his partner. "I heard about the officer that had gone missing yesterday and was shot. I just hope that this doesn't happen to Laura…"

"We just have to find her, Davids," Eric tried to be reassuring. The detective merely sat there, looking dejected.

"Eric," a labtec opened the door, "we got a GPS on Lockhart's cellphone."

Eric and Natalia exchanged glances and stood up. "Let's go," Natalia said. They jumped into the Hummer.

Crime scene tape was blocking off an alleyway. Eric and Natalia were the first CSIs on the scene. The female detective's phone lay on the ground, stepped on. However, the damage caused to it was external only.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and find a set of prints belonging to the perp," Natalia's comment was only wishful thinking. If it was the same man who had killed Officer Smithson, it was unlikely that any evidence would be left behind. Last time, he left a cell phone, a DNAless handkerchief, a gun, a thread, and his victim. Nothing that could link anyone forensically to the crime.

She bagged the cell phone as Eric bent down. He photographed a wad of charred, crumpled up paper. Carefully, he picked it up and tried to separate it. It had something written on it, but it was too hard to make out. He could only see a letter here and there.

"I found paper," Eric called to Natalia. She walked over to examine it.

"Do you think that we'll be able to read what it says?" she couldn't tell whether or not it was charred beyond all recognition or not.

"Maybe. We should be able to read parts of it, anyways," was his reply. "Any other evidence?"

"Other than bad graffiti? Nothing. I'm going to check the bank," she pointed at a bank across the street, "maybe the ATM camera caught her on tape. Eric, look."

She indicated a handkerchief that was swept under a fallen branch. "Same MO as that other…" Eric picked up the handkerchief and sniffed. "Chloroform."

"Except that she was snatched on her lunch break, in the middle of the day. And in plain sight. Do you think anyone saw anything?"

"Worth a shot to check," Eric stood up and bagged the handkerchief. Just then, Horatio pulled up. He got out of the car quickly and ducked under the crime scene tape.

"Any connections?" he didn't even bother with a greeting.

"Yeah," Natalia said, "we found a handkerchief that smells like chloroform. Also, he stepped on the cell phone. But, this was intact enough for us to call it and locate it."

"Good," he said. "He killed Smithson after nine hours. Lockhart has been missing for three. Step on it."

Eric and Natalia nodded. "We'll find him, H," Eric tried to sound confident, but there was very little evidence. The only thing that could possibly help was a burnt piece of paper. He didn't like the odds.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He sat across from her. Laura kept glancing around, obviously formulating an escape plan. "You know," he said, not at all worried about escape, "you kind of remind me of her. She always watched me with eyes like yours. But, your expressions are different. You watch me with fear, but she watched me with longing. And love."

"Who?" _Keep him talking,_ she thought, _you'll last longer if he feels the need to talk to you…_

He laughed softly. "You think I'm going to tell you? No, because you remind me a lot of her… Your eyes were the same shape… And she wore the same eye shadow that you do. But, her hair was different. Light. Her skin was lighter too."

Laura watched him carefully, hoping that he wouldn't get angry because she looked like "her." "She looked at me like that when she first met me. Calculating." He frowned and added, "It was as though she wanted to know if I was a waste of her time. Am I a waste of your time, Laura?" His eyes were narrowed, suspicion in his icy stare.

"No," she replied, praying that he wasn't finished with her. She had listened to the report about the dead officer. She was certain that this was the same guy.

He took her gun from the table and tapped it on his knee. "You think that I'm wasting your precious time, don't you." It wasn't a question. "She thought that sometimes, too. 'Sorry, but I have a case,' that's what she told me. You have a case that you need to be working on. You just want to leave, don't you?"

By now, Laura's terror had spread at the hysteria in his voice. He loaded the gun, furious. She closed her eyes as the muzzle of the gun was carefully placed at her right temple. Tears fell as she waited for the shot to come. She just hoped that he wouldn't miss.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Back at the lab, Eric brought the paper to Andrew, who was an expert at documents. Also, he was an expert forger. You name it, he can forge it. "Yo, Andrew," Eric said. "I have a challenge for you."

"Oh really?" Andrew's eyes were a brilliant blue, a high contrast to his dark hair. "And what is this daunting task?" The lab tec was very laid back all the time; however, he had aided in multiple investigations before he was hired, hindering professional forgers.

"Burned paper. I was wondering if you could get anything off of it. It's the only lead in the case of the dead officer. Another one was kidnapped today," Eric informed him while handing over the paper.

Andrew looked over it, his brilliant eyes regarding it studiously. A smile spread across his face, "Like usual, I'm sure I will be the one who is going to be the real reason that the case gets solved."

"You can read it?"

"Not with the naked eye," he looked as though Eric had suggested that he could clean the whole lab with a toothbrush. He placed the paper carefully on the counter. He then sprayed it was a chemical.

"Watch it! That's delicate!"

"I know what I'm doing," was the exasperated reply. He placed it in a box and ran different wavelengths over it. "This could take a while," he said and leaned back in his chair.

Natalia sent the handkerchief to DNA, hoping that the killer had left epithelials on the cloth. Calleigh was examining the duct tape with Ryan. Natalia came in. "Did Horatio tell you that another officer went missing?"

"Yeah," Calleigh said, "that's awful." Her voice was soft. "I have an idea what made these tool marks."

"Really?" Ryan had obviously called Calleigh for her view on the strange method of cutting the duct tape.

"Well," Calleigh began as Natalia walked around the table to see better, "do y'all see the crooked cut? Well, that means that he had to be sawin' at it. It was probably keys or a very dull knife. If it was sharp, then the cut would be smoother and wouldn't zigzag. If it was a knife the edges would be serrated."

"I hate to state the obvious, but everyone owns keys," Natalia said.

"I know," Calleigh said. "There isn't much evidence. No finger prints?"

"None," Ryan replied. "He must've worn gloves."

"Done!" Andrew said triumphantly. He pulled up the paper on the monitor. "Some places on the edges are hard to see, but you can make them out if you try."

The paper was typed and most of the words were legible. The paper said, "Men have called me mad; but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is or is not the loftiest intelligence— whether much that is glorious— whether all that is profound— does not spring from disease of thought— from moods of mind exalted at the expense of the general intellect. They who dream by day are cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night. In their gray visions they obtain glimpses of eternity, and thrill, in awakening, to find that they have been upon the verge of the great secret. In snatches, they learn something of the wisdom which is of good, and more of the mere knowledge which is of evil."

**A/N:** Ok! That's the end of chapter four. Sorry that it's kind of short, but I am being brutally forced to leave the keyboard. And, I cannot take credit for what the paper said. I kind of stole it from a poet. I won't tell you who . You can find out on your own if you MUST know right now. I'll tell you in the next chapter, I promise. I am very sorry if I spelled anyone's name wrong. Like Natalia. Honestly, I have NO idea how to spell her name. I just guess… And, if I over exaggerate Calleigh's accent, I'm sorry. I live in Georgia, so I know how southern people talk… Ok, well PLEASE review! Honestly, it makes my fingers move on the keyboard FASTER and therefore the chapters will be longer. I promise that I will update again this week. Yeah. Well thanks for reading this far!


	5. Chapter 5

A Killer's Law

**A Killer's Law**

**A/N: **OMG I want to apologize. Really. I BEG your forgiveness. I haven't updated in like… 10 months. I am so so so so so so so so SO sorry! And, you have probably forgotten all about my story… And you probably hate me. But, I PROMISE this time not to forget to update. I recently reread my story and I thought "wow, this is pretty decent…" and so, I beg your forgiveness. Anyways, enough rambling and on with my new chapter!

**Chapter Five:**

Eric frowned while reading the paper for the third time. He was sure that he had heard that before… But where? "Yo, Eric," Andrew said, invading Eric's thoughts. "I found something."

Eric turned and looked at the computer screen the tech was pointing at. It was a poem by Edgar Allen Poe. It was named "Elenora". Suddenly, Eric remembered where he had read that before. He had to memorize a poem for English class when he was in high school. This was that poem.

"What does that mean?" Andrew looked completely confused by the reference. Why would their killer read poetry?

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

His laugh echoed through the small shack. She really thought that he was going to kill her. But, he wasn't done with her yet. She was so much different then the first girl he had grabbed. He also wondered if the idiots at the police department had gotten his message. Probably not. After all, he was not insane. No. He was brilliant.

Her dark eyes opened after a few seconds of the gun resting against her temple. Fear was replaced by curiosity for an instant. The fear came back soon enough. Laura was terrified of this man as he held the gun so casually. No. Not _the _gun. _Her _gun.

CSIMIAMI

Horatio read the files on the dead officer and the missing officer. He wanted to find them. He _needed_ to find them. Even though he did not know either officer, he felt a connection to them. The police department was like a family. You loved every one of the people in it, even though sometimes you couldn't stand them.

He put down the files on his desk and rested his elbows next to them. He rubbed his temples, trying to stop the headache he could sense coming. His blue eyes were weary as he stood up. He refused to sit around and do nothing.

Horatio opened his drawer and removed his gun, planning on checking on his team before heading to the streets to check out the crime scenes. Again.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He watched her carefully. He saw her hope fading as the sun disappeared. She knew that she would never escape in the dark. Even if she did, she would probably die in the Everglades before anyone found her.

And, he knew that she was dead. He watched as the hope drained from her eyes just as it had drained from the ones before her. He watched her spirit leave as her eyes grew dull. She knew it was over.

All he had to do was make it permanent.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Calleigh walked to her car. It was long past time to go home and Horatio had ordered her out of the lab. He didn't want his team to be too worn out. If they were, they could miss crucial pieces of evidence. And he would never allow that. So, Calleigh was going home. Horatio had never specified what to do when she got home, only that she had to go there. She carried the files with her into the elevator.

"Hey, Calleigh, wait up!" Calleigh held the door of the elevator open for Natalia.

"Hey," the blonde greeted.

"Have you found anything useful yet?" Natalia looked frustrated. Clearly Horatio had sent her home too.

Calleigh shook her head. She wished that they could find Laura Lockhart before it was too late. "I think Eric found something, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said somethin' about a poem by Edgar Allan Poe found at the scene."

"So that's what that paper was. What did it say?"

"It was basically talkin' about the difference between genius and insanity. Maybe the guy wants to say that he's a genius?"

Natalia shrugged in response. She leaned against the elevator wall as the metal box moved slowly down the side of the building. The door binged and the two women stepped out. They said their goodbyes and went in opposite directions to their cars.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He clicked the safety off. She looked up with him, pleading again. She knew it was useless, but she wouldn't just sit there while he shot her.

"You were a disappointment, Laura. I thought we had a connection, but it was only through fear that you talked to me." He frowned. "And now, you don't even speak because fear has impaired your ability to form proper sentences."

"P-please! I-I'm begg-gging you…!" her speech was filled with terror. He lay the gun against her head again. And pulled the trigger. The scent of blood filled the small shack. He dropped her gun and stood up.

He walked to the wall where her blood and bits of brain matter had collided. He wrote a word in the red mess with a finger.

**A/N: **I hope you liked my new chapter… I am working on the next one as soon as I update the story. Oh yeah, and I don't own Edgar Allan Poe or CSI: Miami. I only own "him", Laura, Stan Davids, Debbie, and Andrew, who I lovingly based on my brother. I would LOVE a review or two (hint hint), even if you just say that you read it. You can say you hated it too. I don't mind… Oh, and any and all feedback is LOVED! I'm still new at this, so forgive any mistakes I have made.


	6. Chapter 6

A Killer's Law

**A Killer's Law**

**A/N: **See, I told you I'd update sooner. Maybe I'll even post this chapter today… Anyways, I don't own CSI: Miami or any of the characters, etc etc.

Chapter Six

He stood in the early morning light, waiting. He wore his sunglasses again. He hated being outside, but his prey was always outside. So he had to adapt. The sunglasses helped immensely. Without them, the sun would blind him.

He stood watching the Sun rise over the ocean. A beautiful sight. He held Laura's badge in his hand. He watched it reflect the sun, fascinated.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Calleigh had finally fallen asleep sometime after midnight. Her shift didn't start until nine and Horatio had told her not to be early. She frowned, knowing that her boss had most likely spent the night asleep on the couch in his office. She sat at her table, the files scattered over it. She looked at crime scene photos and evidence reports. The guy was smart. He left only what he wanted to be found.

She drank her first cup of coffee slowly, knowing that she would need the caffeine. She stifled a yawn as she looked out her apartment window. It was another beautiful day in Miami. Her mind wandered as the sky turned pink. She thought of the days she used to wake up early just to watch the sky change from midnight blue to steely grey to pink and then finally to pale blue. But, today, the sky turned red.

_Red sky at morning sailor's warning, red sky at night, sailor's delight, _she thought. This probably meant rain. She flicked on the T.V. as she thought about the weather. What better way to clear your mind than watching the weather from around the country? It wasn't as if she actually cared what the weather in Washington was, or how the drought was affecting Georgia. It was just something mindless.

She drank the rest of her coffee while watching the weather channel where they were talking about heat waves in Las Vegas.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Natalia pulled into the parking garage. She knew Horatio had told her not to come, but she did anyways. She had slept horribly and refused to sit around her apartment for another few hours. She had to _do_ something. She locked her car by pressing a button on her keys and set the alarm.

Her mind was set on only one thing: catching the cop killer. She walked into the building and didn't see the man brush past her wearing sunglasses. She headed to the elevator and rode upwards to the crime lab.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He carefully infiltrated the home base of cops. Their "safe haven". He walked up to the desk and filed a report about his car that had gone "missing". He had actually driven his car way out of the way and rode back on a filthy bus. But now he had an excuse to be here.

He walked by a desk and discretely placed an envelope on it as he left. He kept his expression frustrated because, after all, his car was missing. As he left, he walked past a woman. She had brown hair and an interesting expression. She was determined.

He walked past her casually even though he was actually watching her closely. Maybe she would do…

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Calleigh was right, of course. Horatio had slept in his office. On his too short couch. In his clothes. He stretched as the first signs of light filtered in from the window to the outside world. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood.

He checked his watch and saw that it was now 6:30 in the morning. He had slept for four hours. Horatio walked over to his desk where he kept extra clothes for cases like these. He took them to the locker room.

He showered in the showers and shaved at the sink. His red hair was unruly as ever as he ran his fingers through it. He dressed in a white shirt and dark grey pants. He returned to the crime lab and saw Natalia in the evidence locker.

She was staring at a report but not really seeing it. She had fallen asleep with her eyes open. This only happened when she was extremely tired. After all, she had only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before and last night she got maybe one if she put together all the short naps she had.

Horatio watched her breath deeply for a minute. She was either concentrating a lot or asleep. He knew she had gone home last night; he had made sure of it. But, she looked exhausted as she stood staring. He opened the door to the evidence locker and Natalia jumped a foot in the air.

"Horatio!" she said rather breathlessly. She had been caught sleeping on the job by the boss himself.

"Miss BoaVista," he said, tilting his head the way he did when talking to small children. "How much sleep did you get?" As he expected, she looked at the floor and shrugged. "Come on," he lead her to the break room and grabbed them both a much needed cup of coffee.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He sat in the coffee shop frequented by the cops. He drank his coffee, a disgusting drink that he would never understand, and read the paper, another useless action in his mind. Several uniformed cops were there, but most were men and bought coffee quickly and left. A few were women, but they didn't have the… spark that he wanted.

He watched as people walked by on the street, pretending to read his newspaper. He had gotten good at spotting the prey. The women he liked walked with a sense of duty. They always seemed to be headed somewhere. They weren't the type to loiter in the street.

He watched as a woman entered the coffee shop. She had long blonde hair and skin the colour of his love's. She had the same eyes, too. Her hair was a bit too light, but that didn't really matter.

She walked the right way too. But, she looked more like an actress or a lawyer than a cop. But, maybe he could make an exception. After all, he did want to grab someone before the idiots figured out his clues.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Calleigh couldn't stand it. She left her house at seven thirty. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be at work until nine, but she would go crazy if she stayed home until then. She grabbed her keys, set her alarm, and locked her door. She took the stairs to her car (there was no telling whether the elevator would work today) and unlocked her car. She drove her personal car to work and traded it out for the department issue Hummer when she was on the clock.

She drove to work and figured that she would stop for coffee so that she wouldn't be too early. She stopped at the café down the street from the crime lab. It was where she usually bought her coffee. Most cops frequented this place because of its location and good, cheap coffee.

Calleigh opened the door and strode over to the counter. She ordered a coffee with a very long and complicated name (which turned out to be translated into hot coffee with caramel flavoring.). She glanced around as she waited for her coffee. She spotted several couples drinking, a few college students working, several cops going in and out, and a man reading the paper and drinking his coffee.

She took her coffee when they finished, thanked them and left.

CSIMIAMI

Ryan Wolfe sat on his bed in his spotless room. Actually, his entire apartment was spotless. He couldn't believe that one officer was dead and another was missing for almost twenty-four hours.

Statistically speaking, she was going to be dead soon if she wasn't already. Ryan's dreams had been haunted by the picture of Laura Lockhart. In all of them, she had been dead. She was positioned like Debbie Smithson. Her blood and brain matter scattered all over an unknown building.

He shuddered as he recalled his dreams. No, not dreams, nightmares.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Eric walked into the crime lab, carrying a blank envelope. It had already been X-rayed and was deemed clean. He opened the envelope carefully. Inside was a letter, typed. It read:

"Dear Crime Lab,

"I'm sure you have this letter, since it is 'evidence' of a crime. I would like to help you solve your little puzzle, but the other cops were too stupid, so why should you be any different? I've been to almost thirty states and I have never found her.

"I've tried lawyers and judges and reporters. I've also targeted housewives and CEO's and senators. But, none of them have lived up to her. And, now, the cops aren't living up to my standards.

"I'm sad to say that I had higher hopes for them. However, Laura was a lot of fun. She understood me before she gave way to the fear. I think I'll stick with cops a bit longer. I have my eyes on a few. However, the only one that I've seen that will live up to her I suspect of not being a cop. This saddens me deeply. I may still take her, though.

"It depends on whether or not my next target is any good.

"Also, you may want to check out 8974 South Shore Street in the Everglades. I think you may enjoy what you find.

"Sincerely,

"Killer"

**A/N: **My killer is getting bold. Who's he after next? And, when will I update next? This will be answered the next time I update! Which will hopefully be soon because I have this weird _need _to write. And, I felt bad about leaving this fic for so long so I picked it up again. I finished this one on 5/3 so see, I AM keeping my promise to update! Wow, I think This was my longest chapter yet…

PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you HATED it with every fiber of your being.


	7. Chapter 7

A Killer's Law

**A Killer's Law**

**A/N: **Wow. This makes three chapters written in one day. I'm on a role!

**Disclaimer: **I only _wish _I owned CSI: Miami. If I did, I would deoverdramatize everything (That totally wasn't a word…) and return CSI: Miami back to its fabulously written roots.

**I forgot: **This takes place sometime after Natalia joins the team and goes into the field and sometime before Ryan is um… on "vacation". Oh yeah, and no ships in this fic! Sorry, but only friendship.

**Chapter Seven: **

Eric read the note again, not believing his eyes. The killer had actually written them a note. He took pictures out of habit, his mind wandering. Why would the killer do something so stupid? Did he want to get caught?

He sealed the evidence back up and initialed the seal. He shook his head as he removed his gloves and headed out to find Horatio.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Calleigh was pacing in the DNA lab, waiting for the results of the epithelials on the cloth used to subdue Laura Lockhart. Maxine Valera watched her nervously as she tried to work on other cases. Eric opened the door to DNA as Calleigh finished her fiftieth circuit around the DNA lab.

"Hey, have you seen Horatio?" Eric inquired. Valera shook her head.

"Yeah, I saw him a few minutes ago. Did you get somethin'?" Calleigh left DNA with Eric trailing behind her. She had seen him head towards his office.

"Yes, our killer left us a note." This had Calleigh stopping in her tracks, her expression shocked. "That's what I thought too. It was left downstairs in an unmarked envelope." She opened her mouth to ask a question but he stopped her. "It was typed on generic paper and had no fingerprints on the inside. The fingerprints on the outside are being run through AFIS and any other database I could think of."

Calleigh nodded and continued to Horatio's office. The blinds in Horatio's office were drawn and the lights were off. Calleigh knocked softly. "Horatio?"

"Come in."

She opened the door to see Horatio doing paperwork. That was normal. But, what surprised her was that Natalia was sound asleep on Horatio's couch. Horatio put a finger to his lips in order to silence the two CSIs who had just entered his domain. "What do you have?" he asked in a whisper.

"I found a note, H." Eric's voice was equally quiet.

"Show me."

Eric walked over to Horatio's computer and plugged in a drive. Pictures of the note popped up. Eric clicked on one to expand it. Horatio and Calleigh read the note in silence. They finished within seconds of one another. "We have to warn all the cops," Horatio said. This was a direct threat to his "family".

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He sat on a bench in the shade. It would be summer soon. He could smell the rain that would come. He had watched the sun turn the sky red. He knew that in a twisted way the sky mimicked his girl.

That's how he thought of her. His girl. She belonged to him. All of the prey belonged to him from the moment he laid eyes on them. They were dead the instant he chose them. Like Laura.

She had been the best so far. She had tried to reason with him until her hope died. He loved watching them give up. And he loved watching them ask him to kill them with their eyes. Debbie had been disappointing. All she had done was scream. He finally had to tape her mouth shut.

But Laura had conversed with him. She had intrigued him. And he was now following the woman who he had noticed before. And she was in the right place.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Ryan Wolfe was waiting in trace. They were running trace on the paper that the note was written on. And he was twitching with anticipation. He moved his foot steadily and annoyingly only to receive a glare from Eric.

He was tired of waiting for the Mass Spectrometer to decide which elements were in the paper. He thought about how it worked. A Mass Spectrometer uses the atomic mass of the components of a mixture, compound, or gas in order to determine what it is composed of. But, that was the easy part.

The hard part was putting together those elements and decided what they made. Or if they were even related to each other.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Horatio and Calleigh were in the captain's office. Calleigh was there for moral support more than anything. Horatio hated talking to the captain almost as much as he hated Rick Stetler. But, he had to tell the Captain of their progress.

"Captain, we have reason to believe that a killer is targeting female police officers. We have to warn them and we are asking your permission to do so," Horatio said respectfully as his captain looked at the evidence.

"Lieutenant, I see that you have almost no evidence. How do you plan on catching this killer?"

Horatio and Calleigh exchanged glances before Horatio responded, "Our first priority is to make sure that the officers of the law are protected first. We suggest that the officers are always accompanied by at least one other officer, such as a partner. And, we are about to head out to an address suggested by the killer that we visit."

"Miss Duquesne, what do you think of this?"

The captain surprised Calleigh by addressing her by name. "Well, I agree with H—Lieutenant Caine. We should think of the safety of these women first and then catch the killer." The captain nodded.

"Dismissed," he said. As Calleigh and Horatio left, he added, "Miss Duquesne, you know that applies to you, too." Calleigh and Horatio turned. "Horatio, make sure she's with someone at all times." He knew that Calleigh was stubborn. He had seen her at crime scenes refusing to give up. This quality had pros and cons.

Horatio nodded and led Calleigh out of his office. The captain turned to face the window and watched as the sun was consumed by clouds.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Like he predicted, the sun was being covered by storm clouds. The electricity in the air excited him. He knew that they had gotten his note. All the female police officers were looking around, nervous. And, they were all in the company of at least one other person.

Oh well. He could still catch his prey.

After all, this just made the catch just that much more satisfying.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Natalia slept in Horatio's office. She had been asleep for the past hour and a half and knew nothing of the danger she could possibly be in. Horatio's door opened and Alexx walked in, looking at a file. She looked up and was surprised to see that Horatio was gone.

What made her smile was the fact that Natalia was sleeping peacefully on his couch. She looked so young in her sleep and it brought out the maternal instinct in Alexx. She took the blanket that she knew Horatio kept in a filing cabinet and covered the younger woman with it.

Alexx smiled and left.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Horatio and Calleigh sat in the Hummer, heading towards the Everglades. The killer had "suggested" that they look there, so they did. They drove in silence before Horatio spoke.

"Do you think that Laura is dead?" he asked softly, as though afraid to say it out loud.

Calleigh was silent for a moment before replying, "I think she is. He did say 'was' in his letter. And, we should assume the worst…"

Horatio only nodded and focused on the road. She sat next to him, wondering about the killer and what he wanted from these women.

CSIMIAMI

Andrew the tech sat at his computer. He read the letter again. To him, it seemed that there was something about him "trying" other professions. So, he searched the databases all over the country for similar crimes. He found some in Georgia where lawyers were killed, some in South Carolina where judges were killed, some in North Carolina where housewives were killed.

His brilliantly blue eyes widened as he continued to read. Six women were killed in Virginia. They were all CEO's of major companies. Three women were killed in Washington D.C. Three were reporters. And one was a cop.

Knowing that he had stumbled upon something important, he grabbed his phone.

"Horatio," was the answer from the other end of the connection.

"Horatio! I think I've found something!" Andrew said, eagerly explaining what he had found.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He watched her get in the car with the redhaired man. She looked almost angry. But, he couldn't be happier. She was a cop! Just like she was… And they looked so much alike. But her hair colour was off by a few shades. No matter. She was the closest he had come to finding her.

And he followed the Hummer to the Everglades, knowing exactly where they were going.

He smiled as he watched them speed down the dirt roads. He followed several blocks away, following in their wake. A Hummer kicked up more dirt than an ordinary car and that made it painfully easy to follow.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

"Slow down, Andrew," Horatio said as the tech talked faster than humanly possible. He switched the phone on speakerphone so that Calleigh could listen too.

Andrew took a deep breath and explained what he had found. "All the victims were shot in the temple with a gun. Most of them were shot with their own guns and if they didn't have one, the killer found a clean, unregistered gun."

"Go on," Horatio encouraged.

"He has been traveling South. He started in Washington, D.C, and moved south through Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, and now Florida. In D.C. there were four murders. Three were reporters and one was a cop. I looked her up. Her name was Sofia Gregory. She was a D.C. cop and the first victim with this M.O."

He hesitated for a second. "But, Horatio, the thing is, her killer is in jail."

Horatio frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He was a drug dealer. They found his DNA on her. He spat on her. And, his fingerprints were on the gun. It was an airtight case."

"Have everyone go over the case files for each victim. Maybe we can put something together and catch him."

"On it." With that, Andrew hung up.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He followed them. They were getting closer to the shack. It excited him to think that they were soon going to walk right into his trap. And, they had no backup. He smiled broadly as the entire sun was smothered by black, angry storm clouds.

CSIMIAMI

Horatio stopped at a shack just as the light disappeared. Calleigh and Horatio exited the Hummer. "Damn it," Horatio muttered. "No signal." His phone had no service.

Calleigh pulled her kit out of the trunk and headed to the shack. She knocked loudly and announced them. "Miami Dade PD!"

There was silence. She knocked again and the door swung open. She moved the beam of her flashlight around the shack. It was a one-room shack with a few dirty windows. She gasped as she saw the blood on the wall. The colour drained from her face as she looked at the body of Laura Lockhart.

Like Debbie, she was duct taped to a chair. But, her mouth was not duct taped. The floor around her was a puddle of blood and brain matter was on the floor and on the wall. Apparently, Laura had carried a .45, one of the largest handguns in existence. It lay on the floor next to her.

What disturbed her the most were the words on the wall where Laura's blood was cleared away. It read:

"Greetings, cops. I hope you find her before she decomposes too much. I left you a clue, so you should figure it out soon. And, I'll see you at the next crime scene.

"Killer"

Horatio entered the shack and covered his mouth with his hand as he surveyed the scene. She was dead. And the killer was still taunting them.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He drove over to the shack just as the rain began to fall lightly. He ran to the Hummer silently, watching the cops stand in the doorway of the shack. He pulled out his knife and slashed the tires on the left side to avoid being seen. He had hidden his dark coloured car in the bushes.

He crouched behind the Hummer and watched their legs. The red haired man turned back to the Hummer, clearly looking for something. He moved around the front of the Hummer while the officer went to the truck. He knew he had to act. And fast.

He ran up behind the blonde, already holding his cloth. He covered her mouth and grabbed her flashlight, which he quickly turned off. She struggled violently, trying to claw at his hands. But, he was wearing thick leather gloves. She fainted after a few more moments. He picked her up and ran into the Everglades.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Horatio stood next to Calleigh and told her he had to get his kit. He went back to the Hummer and grabbed it. It took no more than half a minute. He looked over at the shack just as a man picked up Calleigh.

"Calleigh!" he called, running after the man. He pointed his flashlight at him and saw that he had light skin and light hair. He ran around the shack and the man disappeared with Calleigh.

The Captain had told him to keep her safe. He had failed.

**A/N: **I take it back, this is the longest chapter. Wow. It's is almost five and a half pages in word… It's really long… I hope you enjoy! Please review! Please? I love reviews and I spend countless hours waiting for an email saying that someone reviewed my story… Please review? I don't care if you just write one letter, it makes me feel special if someone takes the time to read my story…


	8. Chapter 8

A Killer's Law

**A Killer's Law**

**A/N: **I got reviews!! Yay! I was sooo excited that I decided to write my next chapter. And, I would like to thank PunkPrincess145, Frost Deejn, tranquilitas, charming301, and Simply Complex Mind for reviewing and anyone else who has added this to their story alert list or favorites. It really makes me happy to see that I got reviews. And, as pointed out by Frost Deejn, I was going a bit out of character with Horatio… cough um, yeah, sorry about that. I'll try to do better… anyways, you're all probably bored of this long babble, so on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI: Miami or CBS or any other thing related to CSI: Miami.

Chapter Eight

Horatio was shocked. He had Calleigh. His CSI. His mind didn't register that she was gone. He kept running after him as the rain fell harder and thicker. The rain made it almost impossible to see more than a foot or so in front of him, but he refused to give up.

After almost ten minutes of running after a ghost, he turned and headed back to the Hummer. He radioed in for assistance, urgently. The person on the other end of the radio assured him that back up, including his other CSIs, was on its way. And there was nothing Horatio could do until they arrived.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Calleigh was awake, but completely out of it. She felt almost… drunk. As she opened her eyes, all she could see was a blur of colours and lights that were occasionally shining on her. She struggled to make sense of her situation. After a moment of trying to reorient herself, she realized that she was moving. A car maybe? But, her bleary mind couldn't recall how she had gotten into the car.

She soon fell unconscious again.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Ryan Wolfe sat in the back seat of the Hummer, twitching his foot nervously. He couldn't stand just sitting there, not knowing what to do. Natalia and Eric sat in the front seat and Eric was going well over the speed limit. All they knew was that Horatio needed backup, stat, and that there was a problem. Horatio had repeated the code for "officer in danger".

The only other person with him was Calleigh. And that scared him. Calleigh was always nice to Ryan, even when he had just started. Well, maybe not always. She had been skeptical of his abilities for a while, but she soon grew fond of him and they had become friends. Even when he was seeing if her father was a murderer, she was still nice to him. He couldn't say that much about Eric.

Eric drove at about a hundred miles per hour on the highway. He had the sirens blaring, warning the other cars out of his path because he wasn't going to slow down. He knew something was up because of the urgency of Horatio's call. And, he was certain that something was wrong with Calleigh. And he suspected that the "Killer" had taken her. He had probably waited at that crime scene until the first female with a badge walked by and grabbed her.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he thought about what he would do to Calleigh once he realized that she was panicking.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He drove her to the pier. He had a nice place to put her where nobody would hear her screams. He glanced back at her as she stirred. Her eyes opened for an instant before she shut them again and fell back into unconsciousness. He laughed silently as he watched her failure to stay awake.

She would definitely be fun.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Horatio waited in the Hummer anxiously. He thought he heard sirens in the distance, but it could just be his ears ringing. He was soaked through and had decided that he couldn't afford to get sick. He had to catch this guy.

Horatio's blue eyes were dull with weariness. He felt so guilty for not protecting her. He had already lost two officers to this man and he wasn't about to lose another. The sirens grew louder and louder. He was going to catch him. Backup was approaching quickly. Yes, he would catch this guy and put him in jail the rest of his life. Lights from the police cars could be seen, turning everything blue and red. When Horatio caught him, the killer was going down.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He opened the car door and exited the vehicle. He slammed his door shut and opened the rear door. He picked her up easily. She was pretty when she slept. Just like her. He closed the door with his foot and the doors locked quietly.

Her long blonde hair hung limply. Her skin was even more perfect than he had originally thought. She was within a shade of his love. He couldn't wait to see her eyes. He hoped that they were the right shade of blue-green. He walked to the door to the old dormitory for the fishermen.

He had spent hours cleaning out two rooms. One for him, one for her. If she didn't disappoint, they could stay here for a while. If she did, well, he would have to give her to the ocean as a gift. He could hear the waves crashing against the shore and the rain pelting the building.

He gently placed her in a chair. He duct taped her feet to the legs of the chair and her wrists to the arms. He removed her gun and her badge. He wore Laura's badge on his belt, relishing the weight of it. It reminded him of her. He left his love in the room and went to his own next door.

In his room were photos he had taken of her. They were all over the walls. She had long blonde hair that shone gold in the sunlight. Her eyes were the colour of the sea and her skin the fairest he had ever touched. The room was also filled with pictures of other women. Some of them had the same hair colour as her. Others had the same eye shape, like Laura, and others had the same build. Some looked more like her then others, but all were similar.

His favorite picture of her was next to his bed. It was of her standing with her gun, shooting at a target. He had watched the girl in the room next to her for several hours. He had seen the same easy confidence that his love had when she handled the guns. They both carried the guns as if they were born with them.

He sat on his bed and picked up the picture frame on the bedside table. It was a picture of her with him. His arm was around her and she was smiling. The diamond ring glimmered in the cheerful sunlight. He had just asked her to marry her the day before. They were both so happy.

He reached into his shirt and drew out a delicate chain. On the end of that chain was the diamond ring. He had bought it from a pawnshop three months after her murder. He had been so happy to find it that he cried. He bought it back for a thousand dollars.

He carried it with him everywhere, refusing to let it out of his sight.

The necklace also carried two other rings, both simple and gold. They were meant to be their wedding rings, but they had never gotten that far. Sofia had been the most beautiful woman he had ever met and she was dead.

Some disgusting drug dealer killed her. So, he set out to find Sofia. He knew that if he looked hard enough, he could find her. After all, she was _his _and he would know her when he saw her. Like that first journalist. She had been so… right. But, the stupid girl was nothing like Sofia, and that made him angry.

So, he headed south. After a few months, he was tired of going south and he headed to California. He didn't find anyone there, though. He drove through the United States, searching for someone. He could only find her, though, when he was on the East coast. When he could smell the Atlantic Ocean. After all, it was her favorite.

He looked at the pictures happily. Her hair could be changed and she would look even more like Sofia. He couldn't wait until she woke up. He had high hopes for her. He held her ID in his hands. He looked at it and smiled. Her name was Calleigh Duquesne. Her driver's license listed her eyes as green. He smiled. Sofia's eyes were green.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Calleigh opened her eyes. The room was dark and dimly lit. Her head was still fuzzy from the chloroform. Her thoughts were sluggish as she tried to recall what had happened.

She remembered going with Horatio to the Everglades. And the rain. She could still hear the rain, so it couldn't have been too long ago. She also remembered the body. Laura was dead. There was blood all over the small shack. She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts.

Her vision was still black around the edges, making it difficult to concentrate. She remembered the sickly sweet smell of chloroform as a hand was pressed against her face. She remembered being in a car, but barely. It was like trying to recall a dream.

Finally her head cleared enough to think. She tugged at the duct tape that bound her to a chair. But the duct tape was too thick. She struggled for a moment before she heard movement. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep again, but she was fully aware of her surroundings.

She heard him enter the room and she tried not to react. She knew that he was the killer. His walk was relaxed and was a steady beat against the rhythm of the rain on the roof. He approached her almost eagerly and she could smell him. He smelled like the rain. Her heart rate quickened when he stood in front of her.

He leaned down and looked at her, his eyes taking her in. She could feel his gaze on her face as she pretended to sleep. Calleigh didn't move even when he touched her hair, running his fingers through it. He stroked her hair gently as if considering it. He touched her face and whispered, "Calleigh, wake up." His voice was gentle and kind. It was terribly musical.

Calleigh opened her eyes involuntarily, unable to keep them closed. His eyes were pale blue and his hair was dirty blonde. He was tall and thin and somewhere between thirty and forty. He wore a clean white shirt and black dress pants. And he looked perfectly normal.

His smile lit up his face in an eerily charming expression. "I knew it, Calleigh. I knew you would be the right one."

She looked at him for a moment, considering her options. "I don't understand," she said finally.

He smiled at her confusion. "You look just like her. Now, we can be together forever. Just as long as you are as strong as she was. You're a lot like her, you know. She was a cop too."

Calleigh hesitated before saying, "Her name was Sofia Gregory, right?"

His smile vanished and he frowned. "Where did you learn that?"

"We tracked down the other women you killed."

He looked angry. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Okay," Calleigh said, trying to bide her time, "what do you want to talk about?"

"What do you do, as a cop?"

"I investigate crimes."

"How?"

"I find the evidence and catch the criminal."

"Is that how you know Sofia?" Calleigh nodded in response. "Do you know who I am?" This time, Calleigh shook her head.

"Good," his smile had returned. He stood and looked at her again, his eyes filled with love. "I have to go, but I will be back soon." He caressed her cheek and she tried to move away, but he only laughed slightly, knowing that she would soon love him. And then, things would be how they used to be. Perfect.

**A/N: **The newest episode of CSI: Miami was so sad… No more Alexx? And, next week they're going to go after Calleigh. How awful…I hope you enjoyed! My story is winding down so I should only have a few chapters or so left… depends. I'll write more this weekend. Please review!!1


	9. Chapter 9

A Killer's Law

**A Killer's Law**

**A/N: **I would like to thank everyone for reading this far into my story. I would especially like to thank all of the people who have favorited or alerted my story. And, the people I would like to thank most are those who have reviewed. They really make my day.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI: Miami. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction. And, if I did, the over dramatic story lines would end and we would get some good old, juicy episodes that focused on the crime rather than some weird soap opera story line. Oh yeah, and Alexx would still be working there.

Chapter Nine

Eric was the first to arrive at the shack in the Everglades. He shut off the Hummer quickly. Ryan and Natalia had already exited the vehicle before he could get a chance to open his door. The three CSIs approached Horatio's car.

Horatio stepped into the rain, already soaked. "What happened, H?" Eric asked above the rain.

Horatio took a deep breath. "Natalia, Ryan, process the crime scene." Both of them left quickly, not wanting to disagree with Horatio. "We arrived at the crime scene. Calleigh knocked on the door and announced us. The door opened and we found Laura. She's dead…"

Eric's breath caught. He knew that she was dead, but this was conformation. He stored his grief for later because he had to worry about Calleigh now. "And then what?"

"I went to go get my kit. I never should have left her alone, Eric. I knew that he was after female police officers. So, I went to the Hummer. I opened the trunk, grabbed my kit, and went back to the door. I saw him, Eric. He had his arm around Calleigh. I watched her fall. I was frozen. He caught her and picked her up."

Horatio paused for breath before continuing, "That's when I moved. I chased him but he was too fast and he had a head start. I ran after him for about ten minutes, but I lost him in the dark and in the rain. He has her, Eric."

Eric was terrified as he listened. That sick bastard had Calleigh…

CSIMIAMI

Ryan and Natalia walked to the shack. The door was open wide as if inviting the CSIs into the horror within. Ryan shone his flashlight around, observing the blood on the walls. He read the message and his pulse hammered in his ears.

The killer was taunting them, daring them to find him. Natalia focused on Laura Lockhart, the homicide detective. Her dark eyes were wide and glassy. Her hair was soaked in blood. Natalia closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. She placed her kit on the ground and pulled out a pair of rubber gloves. After a second, Ryan did the same.

She pulled out her camera and photographed the scene. Ryan looked for footprints and trace. Nothing. He continued to look. Wait… he saw something.

He shone his light on it to get a better view. It looked like… a footprint. "Natalia, take a picture of this." She approached the print and took a picture of it. The footprint was in very pale blood and difficult to see if you didn't know it was there. "Looks like a men's size eleven."

Natalia nodded in agreement. Their killer had finally made a mistake. They finished processing the scene, being quick and thorough. Their only hope was to find something in the semi-darkness. The rain made it difficult to set up lights because they weren't sure they were waterproof. Natalia and Ryan worked diligently in the near darkness.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Horatio and Eric spoke with uniformed cops. They were going to conduct a grid search for evidence of the killer's whereabouts. Horatio and Eric joined them as they headed in the direction Horatio had seen the man take Calleigh. They searched for a trail, a broken branch, a snapped twig, a depressed piece of grass. Anything.

They walked in silence for several minutes before one of the officers cried, "I think I got something here!"

Horatio and Eric approached and saw that there was a broken branch on the ground. It could mean nothing. Or, it could mean everything. So they continued to look and they could distinguish a trail. They followed it to a clearing. Tire tracks had left their mark in the mud. Not a lot of detail could be seen, but it was enough to determine the size of the car that the killer had used.

They were finally getting somewhere.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAIMI

Calleigh watched him as he paced around the room. He seemed anxious. The ring of a cell phone startled them both. He reached into his pocket and looked at the caller. He approached Calleigh and placed a piece of duct tape over her mouth. He answered the call.

"Hello?" there was a pause as the caller spoke. "Yes… yes… I understand… Right. No. Really? Of course… Yes… You too… Good bye." He flipped the phone shut and removed the tape from Calleigh's mouth.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"No one of importance, my dear." He looked at her again. "Don't move," he warned and pulled out a knife. Her eyes widened as he approached. He only smiled as he sawed the duct tape off her hands and feet.

Calleigh was confused. The other victims—god, how could she put herself in the category of "victim"?—had shown no sign of being aloud to move. They had been duct taped the whole time. She rubbed her wrists, trying to return the blood flow. He took her hand. "I want to show you something. Oh, and don't bother running. You won't be able to find the way out. And I padlocked all the doors."

He led Calleigh through the building. She took in everything she could. He led her around by the hand. Surprisingly, he wasn't rough or angry. He seemed very calm. He finally stopped at a door that looked much cleaner than the others. It was painted white and it stood out in the dingy brown hallway.

The handle shone gold in the half-light. He opened the door gently. In it were a bed, a bureau, a desk, a computer, and a bedside table. The bed was queen sized with a white quilt on it. The desk, bureau, and bedside table were the same pure white as the door. The computer looked several years old: it still had a bulky beige monitor.

The room was very feminine and clean. A single picture frame was in the room. It was of a blonde woman with the man who now held Calleigh's hand. She assumed that she was Sofia Gregory. He stood with her just outside the room, watching it with hunger.

"This was everything in her room. It's exactly the way it was at her house…" he seemed to be in a kind of trance as he spoke to her.

Calleigh watched him carefully. His grip on her hand was loose. She could run… She could escape and go home and shower and pretend that nothing had happened. She could…

He turned to her, as though he could read her thoughts. His calm demeanor had vanished. Calleigh tried to control her fear, but she couldn't. He grew even angrier, which scared her more. He grabbed her wrist hard enough to bruise. Calleigh stifled a cry of pain but only barely. "Stop looking at me like that!" his voice quivered with rage.

She looked away, trying desperately to stop being afraid of him. "I SAID STOP!" His sudden change of mood scared her more than his threats. He raised his other hand and backhanded her across her face. She staggered and would have fallen if he didn't have a grip on her wrist.

He pulled her to his feet, his anger gone. "I'm so sorry, Sofia, stop looking at me like that, it will never happen again. I promise," his voice was sincere and Calleigh was worried. He had called her Sofia. Obviously, his mind was deteriorating.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Andrew the lab tech sat at his computer, scanning through newspaper articles about Sofia Gregory's death. She had no family that was listed. A friend of her mother wrote her obituary. He had already searched for her name, but she had died last year. Someone close to the detective had been hurt enough to kill for her.

The drug dealer who killed her was murdered in prison; the report said that he died from consuming glass. So, he dug deeper. He found out that she had been born in Charleston, South Carolina. He also found out that she had attended the police academy in Massachusetts. But, that had nothing to do with the case.

After combing the files on her death several times, he finally found something. A man named Michael Sigmond had answered the door of her apartment when they had gone to collect evidence. The D.C. cops proved that his alibi was solid. So, that was all that was mentioned in the casefile.

Andrew typed in Michael Sigmond's name into the driver's license database. He had a Maryland license and his address was somewhere in Maryland. He pulled up his ID photo. He quickly typed an email to Horatio and sent him the picture.

**A/N: **that's it for this chapter… Kind of shorter than the last ones… Oh well. I had nothing else to write. Points for those who can guess what kind of mental illness my killer has! Please review! And, I'm sorry for using an OC for a lab tech. When I first started this story, I couldn't remember Cooper's name for the life of me. So, I made one up. And, um, any crime scene analysis stuff that's wrong, well… too bad. In my world, it's right. (the stuff about the mass spectrometer I had in an earlier chapter was true, though. We learned about it in Chem class. The only semi-interesting thing we ever talked about…)


	10. Chapter 10

**A Killer's Law**

**A/N: **I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, read, and alerted my story. It really makes me smile to see that people have been reading my story. I would like to thank charming301 for the suggestions about learning more about my killer. So, thoughts and memories will be in _italics. _Just a heads up.

**Chapter Ten:**

_Michael Sigmond had a really bad day. His client had just lost and was going to jail for 10-20. It wasn't his fault that he had killed someone, but it was his fault that the jury had convicted him. So, like all his other colleagues, Michael went to get drunk out of his mind. He went to a bar near the courthouse since he didn't think he could go anywhere further._

_He opened the door to the bar to see a ton of smoke and neon signs. He could barely make out the faces of the men playing pool. And, that was perfectly okay with him. He didn't want to talk to anyone anyways. He sat at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey. He took the shot and ordered another._

_A blonde was sitting a few stools down from him, looking equally unhappy. She had a beer in front of her that looked almost untouched. She had long blonde hair that stood out among the men in the bar. Even though she looked like a diamond in the mud puddle, she didn't look concerned. Most women wouldn't enter a bar filled with such… rough men._

_But, she sat there like she owned the place. And, that intrigued Michael. He watched her as she sipped the beer. She looked around casually and saw him watching her. She smiled and the sour mood that had been plaguing him vanished. She moved over to sit next to him. They sat in silence for a moment before she finally spoke._

"_So, come here often?" the comment was accompanied by a half-smile. She looked at Michael's suit and tie and knew he didn't belong._

"_Nope. You?" he replied with a smile of his own. _

"_Only when I want to get drunk out of my mind. That would be whenever the defense attorney I'm stuck with is Williams."_

_Michael's smile spread. "Yeah, he's really easy to win against. Not much of a courtroom presence." The woman smiled more. "Oh!" he realized that he hadn't introduced himself. "Michael Sigmond, Attorney." He stuck out his hand to shake hers._

"_Sofia Gregory, Homicide Detective." She shook his hand with a genuine smile._

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Horatio's phone buzzed at about 6 am. He opened the phone and he quickly scanned the email that Andrew had sent him. The email told him that he thought that this might be the guy the police were looking for. Attached to the email was a driver's license.

The picture on the driver's license showed a man with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties and his driver's license confirmed that he was 38. Horatio closed his eyes and thought back to last night. The hair he had seen had been light and so had the man's skin. This man fit the rough description that Horatio had given.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Natalia and Ryan were processing evidence. Natalia was searching the duct tape for fingerprints while Ryan was running the shoe print through the database. They didn't expect much from the shoe print, but it was a place to start.

The two of them had worked on the crime scene through the night. Neither had found anything much. "Ryan," Natalia was staring at a piece of duct tape.

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her.

"Come here. I think I found something."

He walked over to the table to see what she had found. The duct tape had white paint on it. He frowned. "Is that paint?"

"I think so. But, nothing in that shack was white." Ryan nodded. "I'm gonna send it to trace. Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be car paint or something." She delicately obtained a sample and ran it to trace.

The computer beeped. Ryan walked over to it. It had the results on the shoe print. The shoe was a size eleven and was a dress shoe. The shoe was made of expensive leather and Ryan had no doubt that the killer had money if he bought shoes that were 300 a pair.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Horatio had just placed an APB out on their only suspect. He was currently arguing with a judge for a warrant for the man's phone and financial records. The judge claimed that there wasn't enough evidence.

As Horatio argued, Eric searched. The men had returned to the lab a few minutes ago. Eric typed faster than he believed he could and searched for any and all mentions of a "Michael Sigmond". There was nothing. He kept searching and finally found a newspaper article about him.

DEFENSE ATTORNEY GETS DRUG DEALER OFF

**Attorney Michael Sigmond won his case in court today. He was able to get all charges except for a minor possessions charge dropped from well-known drug lord Max Evans. Evans was accused of placing a hit out on a local district attorney, Jackson Williams. Williams was found dead in his home, shot in the head. **

**The D.C. police arrested him after finding a "signature" on the body. The police have kept this signature a secret. The police searched Evans's house and found only a small bag of pot that Evans claimed was his even though it was found in his son's room.**

**When asked for comment, Sigmond declined and said only that he was "happy that his client was no longer on trial for something he didn't do." **

The article continued discussing the drug problem in D.C. Horatio hung up his phone in disgust. The judge refused to give him a warrant. "Find anything, Eric?"

"Yeah, I think this guy is a lawyer. Come read this."

Horatio read it quickly. "Wasn't that the name of the guy who killed Sofia Gregory?" he asked.

Eric pulled up the file on her death and confirmed it. "Look, it says it right here, Max Evans killed her." Eric shook his head. "God, he must've felt awful… The guy he got off went and killed Sofia…"

The older man simply nodded. "See if you can find anything else."

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

_Sofia showered, getting ready for her date. Michael was taking her out to a fancy restaurant. They had been together for eighteen months and everything was great. They still had separate apartments, but they usually stayed together. Michael was the sweetest guy she knew. He was courteous and generous and even though he was a lawyer, he was kind. Sometimes he was stubborn, but she didn't care. She loved him._

_She stepped out of the shower and thought about her day. She had finally caught Max Evans. It made her smile to remember his calm demeanor as she took him in. He hadn't asked for a lawyer. He only smiled and told them nothing. But, she then presented him with the evidence and the blood disappeared from his face. _

_His eyes had widened as they showed him the evidence. He confessed to nothing, but they had enough to lock him up for a long time. She dried her hair. Evans had gotten angry as she read him his rights. He promised to get back at her. She didn't believe him. _

_Sofia put on Michael's favorite black dress. She did her make up. Her partner, Jason Robb, claimed that tonight Michael was going to propose. She jokingly said that she would be glad so that Robb had no right to pretend to be married to her when they went undercover._

_Robb had laughed and told her that would never stop him from trying. Just in case, though, Sofia didn't wear her rings. She didn't want one that would compete with the one that Michael could give her._

_Michael arrived at seven. He looked gorgeous in his black suit and blue shirt that she loved. It was the same beautiful colour as his eyes. The two of them headed to the restaurant. After their meal, Michael bent down on one knee and asked her to marry her. She cried._

_And accepted. He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her softly. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Michael took Calleigh's hand again, leading her into the room. The walls were a delicate blue-green. "Sofia, I've missed you so much," he whispered to her. Calleigh was trying her best to remain calm. This man obviously despised fear. He pulled her over to the bed and sat her down. He sat next to her, his eyes filled with longing.

Calleigh looked him in the eyes for a moment before looking away. She could feel his smile as he watched her stare at the floor. "Sophie, don't worry, I'm not mad at you for leaving me. Just, promise me that you'll never leave me. Please, Sophie? You know I love you, no matter what…" his voice was desperate for Calleigh to love him.

"We can move back to Massachusetts. Remember? You said that was the one place you were truly happy before you met me. And, there was so much more snow there. You love the snow. Remember when we visited Boston in the winter? We played in the snow like little kids…"

_Sofia ran through the snow, dodging Michael's badly made snowballs. She laughed as the snowballs disintegrated before they even reached her. She leaned over and grabbed a handful of snow. She packed it together and threw it at him, hitting him in the nose._

_He yelped with shock, making her laugh even harder. He gave up on the snowballs and ran at her. She screamed with delight and ran away. He caught up with her at the top of the hill and she turned and tackled him. The two of them rolled down the hill, laughing hysterically. _

"And, we can have a baby. Just like you always wanted. You wanted a family since your dad left you when you were little." At this, Calleigh looked up. So Sofia had wanted a real family since she didn't have one herself. And this reminded Calleigh of her parents. Her dad, the alcoholic, and her mother, who hadn't had the strength to kick her father out of the house even though they had been better off without him.

"I knew you'd remember. Fia, it can be like it used to be." He pulled the necklace out of his shirt and undid it. He pulled off the diamond ring and slid it on her finger. "See, I still love you. I kept it all this time."

Calleigh's pulse quickened again. He really thought that she was his Sofia and, apparently, the two had been engaged.

_Sofia and Michael lay next to each other. "Do you want kids?" Sofia asked out of the blue._

"_With you? Of course." Sofia smiled and snuggled closer to him._

"_How many?"_

"_Hmm… three."_

"_Three?"_

"_Yep, this way, if we screw up on one, we have two more tries."_

_Sofia's laugh was quiet. "Three would be good. What should we name them?"_

"_How about… Michael Jr."_

_She laughed again. "I don't think so. It'd be confusing."_

"_We could call him Mikey."_

"_Ewww, no." This time he laughed. "How about… Jennifer? Or, David?"_

"_Yeah, those are good names. What about William and Elizabeth?"_

"_Sure. But, we'll think more about it when the time comes. I still love my ring, Michael."_

"_Good, I'm glad."_

**A/N: **charming301 wanted to learn more about Sofia and Michael, so here's more. I'm sorry that there weren't much of the CSIs in this chapter, but I thought that it would be important to put this in before it was too late. If you like the flashbacks, I'd like to know. And, if you've had enough, it would be nice to know too.

Reviews make me feel really special and happy. So, review and you get longer, faster chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

A Killer's Law

**A Killer's Law**

**A/N:** I'm sorry, it's been longer than I meant it to be since I updated… I had finals last week, so I had to at least _attempt_ to study… And then I had graduation yesterday (we had to play there. We got to play in the new amphitheatre, so that was fun, but we had to get there for 9 so it was miserable and stay there until one.). So, I finally found some time to update my story! I am glad that all of you have said that you enjoy the flashbacks, so there will be more in this chapter. Oh, and I went back and fixed a few things in previous chapters (such as spacing issues. My original spaces didn't show up when I transferred the files.) and now I am updating! I'm so proud of myself.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Miami (haven't had one of these in a while, so I thought I'd just stick it in).

**Chapter Eleven:**

Eric was still looking for stuff on Michael Sigmond. He had moved from the criminal database to newspapers and magazines, hoping that he had caught another large case. After scrolling through endless lines of print on his computer screen, he found something else.

APARTMENT FIRE KILLS TEN

**Early this morning, fire fighters went to an apartment that was blazing. They saved twenty people and carried out nine other bodies. The deceased died from smoke inhalation. One body was found after the blaze was extinguished and it is believed that they died in the fire. **

**The apartment complex was completely destroyed on one side. The other side was virtually untouched. The fire investigators suspect arson is responsible. The building was home to a foster family of several children. Two of the children cannot be located, a Michael Sigmond and foster brother Max Evans. They are suspected of fleeing from the fire. **

**Officials are currently searching for the children and suspect that they have merely run away again. Both boys have vanished on numerous occasions and both have been arrested at least once. Police are searching for the boys as suspects rather than witnesses.**

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Horatio called Jason Robb, Sofia Gregory's partner. It was nine in the morning and he hoped to catch the detective before he was called out to a crime scene or went off to interview a witness.

"Robb," the voice on the other end of the phone said. The voice was rough sounding with a trace of an accent that Horatio couldn't quite place.

"Jason Robb? This is Horatio Caine of—"

"I don't want it." Robb clearly thought that Horatio was some sort of telemarketer.

"Miami Dade PD," Horatio finished.

"Oh. Sorry," Robb sounded embarrassed. "What can I do for Miami?"

"Were you partners with Sofia Gregory?"

"Yes," his tone had changed to defensive. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"We need to know everything you know about her fiancé, Michael Sigmond."

"Michael, he didn't do anything, did he? He was a good guy. Good for Greg. She needed someone like him."

"I understand. But, we think he may have committed a crime."

"What kind of crime, officer?" Robb's tone was venomous. He didn't want his partner's name being dragged through the dirt.

"Lieutenant," Horatio calmly corrected. "And, he is under suspicion for murder. Several murders in fact."

In D.C., Robb shook his head. "No way. He was as straight as they come. Sure, he defended scumbags in court, but he was a good guy. And Greg loved him. She was a good judge of character, Lieutenant."

"I don't doubt that. But, a lot can change. Do you know if he knows anyone in the Miami area?"

"Nope. Only met him a few times when he picked Greg up. They were both just kids. He was the only one I've ever seen call her 'Sofia.' She was always Greg or Gregory to all of us. And they were in love. He would come down to the station in his fancy lawyer's suit to pick up his cop. And, he never took advantage of her and what she knew. Hell, he could've asked for gossip on all the cops to discredit them on the stand, but he didn't."

"Is he capable of murder?" Horatio asked.

"Like I said, I only met him a few times. But, he can be cold. He crossed me once in the courtroom. His eyes kind of freeze over as he tries to rip your credibility to shreds. He's a good lawyer."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Hmm…" Robb paused for a moment. "I'd have to say at Greg's funeral. He sat in the back and cried. Even I cried. It was sad. She was a good cop who was killed by that _scumbag _that he got off. We convicted the bastard, though. Didn't know what hit him. The bastard even had the balls to ask Sigmond to defend him. Sigmond just gave him this look. It was scary."

"Thank you. If you think of anything-"

"Anything else, or see him or hear from him, call you. I know the drill, Caine." Horatio smiled. "If you don't mind my asking, who did he kill?"

Horatio hesitated. "I know, ongoing investigation crap. You could at least tell me _who._"

"Two cops." He heard Robb growl on the other end of the line. "And, he has another one with him now."

"Damn," Robb cursed quietly. "How'd he kill them?"

"Gunshot wound to the temple."

"Fuck!" this time, the curse was louder. "And, you figured since that's how Greg was killed…?"

"Yeah."

"What," Robb hesitated. "What, I know this is a stupid question, but, what did they look like?"

Horatio frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Did they have long blonde hair or blue eyes or something?"

"No."

"It's just, Sigmond seemed almost—obsessed with Greg. I didn't want to say it earlier, but he was. He loved her more than anything. But, I don't think he accepted her death…"

"You're saying that he thinks that these women are Gregory?"

"I guess you could say that… I mean, he might kill them when he realizes that they aren't Greg."

Horatio thought about this. It made sense. But, why would he duct tape them? He was tempted to talk to Sofia Gregory's former partner more, but he knew that he had to keep looking for Calleigh. "What did Gregory look like?" he asked, almost scared.

"She had long dark blonde hair, blue green eyes, fair skin. She was five… four or five, I think. She was pretty short." Horatio's pulse raced.

"Thank you, Detective. I'll be in touch," Horatio hung up with the D.C. cop. He ran over to Eric, who sat at a computer, looking though newspaper articles.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Sofia sat in the bullpen, doing paper work. Robb, the senior partner, had bailed on her again saying that she needed "practice." So, she was stuck here, after hours, filing their reports. Robb was insistent that they leave everything to the last minute instead of doing it as it came. This paper work happened to be due tomorrow morning.

_Sofia finished signing the last page of the report with a sigh. She was finally done. She stretched in her chair, nearly falling out of it in the process. She righted herself, glad that everyone else had gone home. She put the paper work in a file and opened one of her drawers. They still required the signature of the "senior partner."_

_Robb was a good cop, if not slightly annoying. Especially on undercover jobs. Sofia and Robb were always picked for undercover work because they were both good, young cops that could blend in nearly anywhere. Robb was big, just over six foot one, with short brown hair and plenty of muscle. He could be a drug dealer or an important dignitary. _

_Sofia could also blend in. She had been a prostitute (much to the amusement of the other-mainly male-cops) and even a bride once. And, together, they made a perfect "couple." They were always placed as a couple, no matter what. He would either be her loving husband or her controlling pimp. And, that made him laugh._

_He never called her Sofia. That confused her. She often called him Jason instead of Robb, but he always called her Greg. From day one. Sure, she liked her partner, but he confused her. He was always telling her to lighten up, live a little. But, then he would tell her to finish all their paper work on a Friday night. She stood up and grabbed her gun out of her drawer and placed it in its holster._

_She switched off her desk light and the world was plunged into shadows. She smiled as she looked at her ring. She still loved it. She and Michael had gone shopping for their wedding rings earlier in the week. They were beautiful because they were such as simple gold band. Michael suggested something fancier, but she liked them gold and plain. They were supposed to go out for dinner yesterday, but she had a case and had to stay late. She heard the disappointment in his voice and promised that they would do something tonight._

_Sofia walked out of the police station and to her car. A hand clamped itself over her mouth and she smelled something sickly sweet. "Don't move," a voice behind her whispered._

_She struggled anyways, knowing she would die. She soon passed out. Max Evans picked her up easily. After all, she was short and thin and he worked out frequently. He dropped the cloth that was placed over Sofia's mouth and went to his car. He gently, almost affectionately, placed her on the back seat. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. _

_He climbed into the driver's side and drove away. He pulled into an abandoned warehouse with a smile. He was excited. He would finally get revenge on the bitch who had tried to lock him up! _

_Evans exited the car and went to the back seat. He picked up Sofia again and carried her into the warehouse. The warehouse was empty of everything except for two chairs and a table. They were the same dull brown-and-grey combination that the police interrogation rooms had. He placed her in one of the chairs and duct taped her feet to the legs of the chair. He then duct taped her torso to the back of the chair to keep her propped up. _

_He sat across from her and waited for her to wake up. He twirled her gun in his hand carelessly. He had a video recorder set up and a cheap voice recorder like the ones the police used. The video camera sat hidden in the shadows. The floor was dusty and his footprints stood out in the grime._

_After an hour or so, she finally came to. Sofia opened her eyes, the effects of the drug still clouding her mind. She stared at Evans for a moment before blinking several times. She looked around and noticed her position. She didn't even attempt to escape from the duct tape that bound her to a chair._

"_So, you're awake," Evans said coolly. She fixed him with her best glare. He only smiled and said, "You don't mind if I record this, do you?" _

_He pressed the RECORD button on the taper recorder. "Now, apologize for trying to send me to jail."_

"_No."_

_His eyes flared up in rage. "Do it. Now. And maybe I won't kill you."_

"_You'll kill me anyways, Evans, so just kill me and get it over with." She shocked herself with her calm voice and level gaze. He only laughed at her._

"_Sweetheart, I am not done with you. I have sooo much planned for us! I mean, Mike finds you hot, so do I. He has you. And, what's his is mine. So, you're mine."_

_Confusion was apparent in her eyes and Evans laughed harder. "He never told you?" he asked in disbelief. "We were foster brothers. We killed our foster mommy and burned down the mean old witch's home. And, no one ever found out! She was abusing us, so it was justified. I mean, she used to lock us in the closet when we smiled for crying out loud! And, she was molesting poor little Mike."_

_Sofia felt her heart stop for a moment. "What?" she barely whispered._

"_Yup. He was a cute little thing, all blonde hair and big blue eyes. He was only eight. So, one day, we killed mommy and burned the place down. Eventually, we were taken in by another foster mommy and daddy. These ones were okay. They only hit you if you were really bad."_

_She felt her heart break for the little boy that her fiancé had been. _He was only eight…_ she thought. "And now, he got distracted! You not only stole him away from me, you tried to lock me up! I knew I had to do something. And here we are."_

"_Why? I didn't steal him away. You could still visit him. He still helped you by defending you…"_

"_You slept with him, you bitch! He is _MINE_!" he roared, leaning forward. "He was distracted because you look like the nice lady who helped him get into law school. His first love. I had to kill her too. I buried her under her house. Stupid bitch said she would pay for him to go to law school if he slept with her. And he liked it."_

_Sofia leaned back as far as she could. She wanted to be away from him. He scared her. And, none of this could be true. Michael would've told her. Right?_

"_Never mind. You bore me," his anger vanished as he placed her gun on the table. "I hope you have fun in hell, bitch. I'll see you there." He put the gun to her temple and looked her in the eye. Sofia was terrified now. "Goodbye, Sofia."_

_BANG!_

**A/N: **Okay! That's the end of this chapter. Wow! I wrote a lot. I'm sorry for the complete lack of Calleigh, but I really wanted to put this chapter in. Expect more frequent updates now because I no longer have school. I probably won't be able to update every day but I should be able to update at least once every two days. So, that means that the next chapter will be up by Tuesday.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

A Killer's Law

**A Killer's Law**

**A/N: **I would like to thank all of those who reviewed and read my story! This chapter you can expect Calleigh, I promise. I was going to put her in the last chapter, but I kind of got carried away with Sofia… Blame my muse! I have no idea what I'm doing until I actually start typing. I expect to update again sometime by Friday night or early Saturday morning.

**Reviews are loved!!**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Michael's phone rang. He frowned. Who was calling him again? He turned and smiled at Calleigh. "Don't worry, Fi, I'll be back soon." He kissed her on the forehead and left. He closed the door behind him, locking it. He pulled out his cell phone angrily.

"Hello?"

"Michael! Thank god."

"Who is this?"

"It's Jason Robb. Sofia's partner."

"Robb! Why are you calling me? I thought—"

"It doesn't matter. Michael, what's happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you kill those people?"

"I haven't killed anyone! I promise, Robb. Why would I lie to you?"

"Are you sure? The police are looking for you."

"What?" Michael was furious. The police were looking for _him_? How did they figure it out?? They were only supposed to know why he had to kill those other girls. He had to kill them because they weren't Sofia… And, he could tell when he finally had them that they weren't his love.

So, he couldn't let them live. He _needed _Sofia. It wasn't her fault that she had to leave him. She had to protect herself by faking her own death. He had searched all over the United States, knowing that she couldn't use her passport, before realizing that she would never leave the east coast. He worked his way South, spending the most time in North Carolina, where she was from.

After coming to Florida, he decided that she would still be a cop. Protecting people was Sofia's passion and she would never be able to stop. So he searched and searched. And it angered him when he was wrong. He didn't _mean _to kill all of those other women, but… he couldn't help it. It was a compulsion.

"Where are you, Mike?"

"I'm in North Carolina… Sitting on Sofia's favorite beach," he lied quickly.

"Good. Cause they want you in Miami. Ever been there?"

Michael laughed slightly, "No. I guess I should avoid it now."

"Yeah. Well, take care."

"You too." With that, Michael hung up. He checked the time. It was ten in the morning. He thought he should probably get breakfast for them.

He knocked gently on the door. "Sophie, I'm going to get breakfast. The door back there leads to a bathroom if you need it. I also left you a change of clothes so you can take a shower." Calleigh didn't respond. "Sophie?"

"O-okay," she answered, still worried. She heard Michael's retreating footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief. She stood up quickly. She opened the door to the bathroom and found a sink, a toilet, a mirror, and a shower/bath. No windows. She turned and headed back to the main room.

She approached the door and turned the handle. Locked. Calleigh quickly pulled open the drawers, hoping to find something useful. She found clothes and photos. Curious, she grabbed a photo album. The pictures were of Sofia and Michael, doing various things. They looked so happy… She shook her head and replaced the photo album. She went into the bathroom again.

The mirror opened into a medicine cabinet. Inside was toothpaste, a toothbrush, a brush, hair elastics, bobby pins, makeup—wait, bobby pins! She grabbed a few and straightened them out. The metal bent fairly easily and turned into perfect lock picks. Calleigh went to the door and hoped she remembered how to pick a lock.

Several years ago when she had dated this guy who's living was… questionable, he taught her how to pick a lock. She inserted two pieces of metal and moved them around, waiting to hear the _click_ of the lock disabling. After a few minutes, the lock clicked. Calleigh smiled. She went back to the bathroom and turned the shower on hot. She pulled the shower curtain closed and left, closing the bathroom door. She went to the main door and left, closing the door softly.

She locked it again and ran off, bringing the bobby pins with her. She ran down the hallways, confused. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, as though no one had been in here for years. She was planning on following their original footprints, but the floor was swept in every direction. She slowed to a jog, peering into every room she passed.

The rooms looked like bedrooms; each room had two beds, a bureau, and a desk. All of it was covered in dust. She continued on her journey, trying to escape. Finally, she passed a window. Calleigh stopped and stood on her tiptoes and tried to look through it. She wiped it off with her hand, hoping to see through the grime. All she could see was storm clouds and rain.

She squinted and thought she saw the ocean, but it could just be the darkness playing tricks on her. She continued, following the outer part of the building where there were windows. This place obviously hadn't been made for colourfulness. The walls looked dull and grey and she assumed that they had originally been that gross shade of grey. The windows were also small and raised up so high that Calleigh would have no chance of climbing through one.

Calleigh was becoming discouraged when she heard a noise. She could've sworn that she heard a lock tumble. Holding her breath, she went into the nearest room. She entered the room slowly; trying to make sure it was impossible to see that she had entered it. She hid behind the door and looked out the crack between the door and the doorframe.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Michael had just returned from the grocery store. He had purchased Sofia's favorite breakfast: s'mores poptarts. He walked back to her room, excited to be sharing a meal with her again. After all, it had been too long since they had eaten together. He walked down the hallway, completely missing Calleigh.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Calleigh watched him pass. She didn't breath again until his footsteps were faint. If she were surer of the location of the room, she would've waited longer. But, it was only so long until he got suspicious and checked the shower. She ran silently down the hallway, thanking god that she had the sense to wear silent shoes yesterday. Finally, she reached a door.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she could see the outside world from a tiny, grimy window in the door. She inserted two bobby pins in the lock, praying that she was better this time around. Calleigh moved the thin strips of metal around. She continued to try to pick the lock while she listened for Michael. _Click. _A resounding click sounded and Calleigh would've sworn that it could be heard in New York.

She carefully turned the handle and pushed open the door. She stood motionless with the door open an inch, holding her breath. Just when she was about to breath a sigh of relief, an alarm sounded. Panicked, Calleigh dashed out of the door, running blindly away from the building. She saw nothing around her but more buildings in similar condition as the one she was just in.

The blonde ran towards a load of shipping containers, praying that she would be fast enough to get a good enough head start to hide well.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Michael unlocked Sofia's room. He heard the shower and smiled. She was making herself at home again. He waited several minutes. Suddenly, the alarm went off. He stood and threw open the door to the bathroom and ripped back the shower curtain. She was gone.

He didn't think, only ran. He ran to the door at full speed. He turned corners without slowing down, causing him to nearly run into several walls. The door was wide open when he arrived. He struggled to see where she went, but the rain made it almost impossible to see. A flash of lightning illuminated the world and he thought he saw something moving near the storage containers.

Michael ran toward them, his long legs eating the distance between them swiftly. He couldn't understand why Sofia would want to leave him. She loved him. She had told him. Something must be wrong with her… That's it. She was sick. Maybe she was just scared to tell him something…

When he found her, he would have to watch her more carefully. He had forgotten how crafty his little Sofia was. Next time, he would use the chains.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Calleigh reached the storage containers just as a bolt of lightning split the sky. She flinched slightly when the eminent thunder crashed. However, she continued to run. The storage containers were mostly empty and old. A few new ones were mixed in with them, though. They all seemed to be broken in one way or another.

She weighed her options quickly in her head. On the one hand, she could climb into one of the storage containers and pray that he didn't look in them. On the other, she could continue running. After all, these were the containers that sat on barges and barges meant docks and docks meant people. But, it was raining and not many people would be outside.

She continued to run through the graveyard of storage containers, unable to think clearly. Calleigh refused to turn around to see if anyone was following her. She ran blindly, her breath beginning to come in gasps. She saw a badly crashed boat thrown in amoung the containers and decided that that would be the best hiding place. She ran to in and flung herself beneath the ruins of it. She breathed deeply and slowly, trying to be as silent and as still as possible.

Another bolt of lightning, almost immediately followed by thunder, made her jump slightly as she cowered inside the boat.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

He had lost sight of her. And it pissed him off. Why would his Sofia want to leave? He had already forgiven her. He had treated her like a princess. Michael shook his head and continued to run. He couldn't see her, but he was sure that Sofia had come this way.

He scanned every container he saw but she wasn't in any of them. He passed a boat and slowed. Sofia was smart. She knew that the storage containers only had one door. But, the _boat_. The boat had several exits. Especially since it was falling apart. He approached it slowly and looked inside….

**A/N: **Okay! Well, that's it for this chapter. I felt bad since there was no Calleigh in the last chapter… I hope you liked it! Don't worry, the team will be in the next chapter. I don't remember who suggested it, but someone suggested that Calleigh escape on her own. And, I totally agreed. So, there you have it! She escaped on her own. Err… sort of… She's not out of the woods yet!! And, just so you know, bobby pins are VERY useful. They keep your hair back and make excellent lock picks!

Reviews are LOVED!


	13. Chapter 13

**A Killer's Law**

**A/N: **Okay, I know, I'm a day off when I said I'd update by. I'm sorry… It's just that I was hanging out with my friends all day Friday and most of Saturday… And, today I feel like writing because I'm happy. I passed 10th grade!! Yay me! And, I passed with a 92.5 average. Which makes me really happy. So, when I'm happy, I write! Well, that's enough of the A/N…. On with my story!

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Horatio sat at his desk, asleep. He had been scrolling through Max Evans's records, searching for something that he could use. However, his rap sheet alone was a mile long. Horatio had gotten through about two thirds of it before he decided to rest his exhausted eyes. His "rest" had turned to sleep. He didn't sleep well, though. His dreams were filled with a malicious blonde man who had Calleigh.

It was five in the morning when a gentle knock on his door startled him out of sleep. The door opened quietly and in stepped Alexx. He sat up slowly, blinking as light flooded his office. "Alexx?" he asked, his voice low from sleep.

"Hey, Horatio," she greeted him, her voice kind.

Horatio looked up and smiled slightly at the ME. "Hello, Alexx," he greeted her, still groggy from sleep.

"Have you found anything else?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry. He slowly shook his head. It was about an hour and a half after he had phoned Robb. They had nothing on Sigmond. They didn't even know where to find him. All they knew was that he had Calleigh.

Alexx felt her hope begin to fail her. Calleigh had been missing for more than twelve hours. And, she knew that if they hadn't found her by now, they had almost no hope of finding her. Horatio watched the hope vanish from her eyes and stood up and walked around the desk. He put a hand gently on her shoulder. "We'll get him," he promised. "And, we'll make sure we find Calleigh."

Alexx looked into his eyes and replied, "Just make sure that our baby doesn't visit the morgue. That's all I ask." She looked away and left, barely able to focus on her work. Horatio sighed as Alexx left and went to the break room. He poured himself a cup of coffee (he noted it was Eric's coffee Café Cubano. He smiled slightly, knowing that it would have a much bigger kick than the normal coffee). He returned to his office and sat at his desk, sipping his coffee and going through Max Evans's records.

Fifteen minutes later, his phone rang. "Horatio," he answered absentmindedly.

"Lieutenant Caine!" the man on the other end of the phone's voice was eager and breathless. "I just got a hit on the BOLO for Sigmond. He was spotted in a grocery store."

"Where?" Horatio demanded, standing up and grabbing his gun out of his desk drawer.

"Down highway 141, off exit 5. About three miles down is a grocery store."

"Thank you, Officer…" Horatio waited a moment for the officer to tell him his name.

"Officer Westing. I already talked to the clerk and showed her the photo. Says it was definitely him. Says that he was 'a good-looking boy.'" Horatio signaled to Eric to follow him as he passed him. The Cuban jumped up and followed his boss, strapping on his gun as he went.

"Stay at the grocery store, Westing. I'll be there as soon as I can. When was he spotted?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. Clerk saw his face on the news and called us. I went to check it out."

"Good job. We'll be there in under fifteen."

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Officer Westing sat in his patrol car, watching to see if that bastard Sigmond would return. After all, he had killed two of their own and had kidnapped one. He had asked what he had bought and the clerk laughed slightly. "He bought pop tarts. S'mores flavor, I think. And coffee. A few bagels and cream cheese. Really, officer, it was just the usual stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary."

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. The waiting was making him edgy. He imagined hearing the sirens that would signal the approach of Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He waited another moment before 

realizing that the sirens were real and the Lieutenant was actually close. He watched the Hummer stop across him in the parking lot.

He exited his car as two men exited the larger car. The one who drove had red hair and wore a suit. The person in the passenger seat was a young Cuban man. Both of them wore badges and guns. Despite the rain, the men stood in a small circle. "I'm Horatio Caine," the redhead said, "and this is Eric Delko."

"Tom Westing," he offered. "Anyways, I heard that your guy liked isolated places?"

"Yeah," Eric replied, talking above the pouring rain.

"Well, there is an abandoned apartment type building next to the beach. I was thinking and that seems to be the closest secluded part around."

"Lead the way, Officer," Horatio said.

The men got back in their respective cars and the patrol car lead the Hummer down a road. The road ran parallel to the ocean and would normally have a spectacular view. Today, though, the sky was dark and angry as rain pelted the road and cars, making it difficult to see clearly. Lightening was lighting up the sky occasionally and the sound of thunder tore through the air.

Westing slowed down when they reached a very old and abandoned building. The men exited their vehicles and approached the building. They walked around and found a door, wide open. Horatio and Eric exchanged worried looks as Westing pulled out his gun.

"Eric, you and Westing check the interior. I'll take the perimeter," Horatio said. The affirmative replies of the other men were lost in the thunder. Horatio drew his weapon and ran around the building, searching for anything that would lead him to Calleigh.

He saw a bunch of storage crates as he turned the corner to the building. Lightening flashed and illuminated the scene. The storage crates looked old and worn. They were clearly abandoned. But, what got his attention wasn't a bunch of containers. It was the figure of a man with light hair running full speed towards them.

Horatio ran after him, whipping out his cell phone as he went. "Delko," Eric answered.

"Eric, I think I see Sigmond. What have you got?"

"We found a room, furnished and in good shape. Food is in here. Shower is wet."

"Alright. Have Westing call for backup and you come help me get Sigmond," Horatio said breathlessly. He was running at top speed. "He's heading towards the storage containers." With that, Horatio hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. He continued to run, blinking rapidly to keep the rain from his eyes.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Calleigh held her breath as she watched Michael get closer and closer to her hiding spot. She was pressed in a dark corner and she doubted that he would be able to see her if she stood still. And if he didn't have a flashlight. She could hear his footsteps now. He was running at the same pace as her pulse, which hammered in her ears.

He walked over to the damaged boat and Calleigh's pulse raced even as she held her breath. He entered the boat. She was surprised that he didn't hear her heart since it was so loud to her. "Sofia," he called gently. He still wasn't mad at his "Sofia." He was determined to make her love him again. "Sophie!" he called a little less gently.

He was walking around and Calleigh thanked God that he didn't have a flashlight. She was hidden in a shadowy corner under a plank of wood. She sat in fetal position, staying as small as she could. But, any light would reveal her pale hair. Just when she began to think that she was safe, another lightening bolt split the sky, followed by a loud rumble. And he saw her.

"Sofia!" He lunged for her and grabbed her arm fiercely, somehow managing to be gentle even though he was furious with her.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Horatio ran past the containers that loomed ominously above him. He kept running, knowing that Calleigh wouldn't be stupid enough to hide in something with one entrance and exit. Lightening flashed and he spotted a beached boat. That would be somewhere where she would hide.



He ran towards it, his gun held tightly. To his extreme shock, Michael Sigmond was half carrying a struggling Calleigh out of the boat. "FREEZE!" he called, finding his voice after a moment's hesitation. "MIAMI DADE PD! RELEASE HER!" His voice was commanding and Sigmond looked at him, astonished.

"Horatio!" Calleigh called, relief evident in her voice.

"Shush, Sofia!" Michael ordered. He turned back to Horatio. "No! She's my fiancée!"

"Let go of her," Horatio approached the two of them and Sigmond had the audacity to use Calleigh as a shield. Calleigh fought her captor viciously and Horatio was proud. He had no weapon to use except for Calleigh and he doubted that he would hurt her.

"Listen, Michael," Horatio said, lowering his weapon and coming within speaking distance but far enough that he wouldn't pose a threat. "I know that you don't want to hurt Sofia. It's just, people have been looking for her. We just want to know that she's okay. So, if you come with us, then we can straighten it out. I'm sure that she was just going to find a phone to tell us that, right Sofia?"

"Of course," Calleigh replied, trusting that Horatio would get her out of this. Michael frowned, considering the story.

"I had thought that something bad had happened to Sofia, so I came to see if she was okay."

Michael was suspicious of him, but he finally nodded. "You're her boss?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay… But, you have to promise to let Sofia have vacation time so we can get married. Just like we always planned," he said, completely lost in his delusion.

"Of course," Horatio said and Michael relinquished his hold on Calleigh. She ran to Horatio just as Eric handcuffed Michael.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Sigmond demanded of Eric.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of CSI Calleigh Duquesne, and the murders of Laura Lockhart and Debbie Smithson, you bastard. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?" With that, Eric dragged Sigmond to Westing's patrol car.

Horatio grabbed Calleigh in a hug. The woman held onto him tightly, not believing that she was safe. She clung to Horatio until an ambulance arrived. Horatio rode with her to the hospital. Eventually, her pulse slowed and her breathing evened out. She finally fell asleep, holding onto Horatio and praying that this was real.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Calleigh woke up when the clouds had disappeared. She opened her eyes. She was in the hospital. She sat up, pushing hair out of her face. Alexx was sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed. "Calleigh, baby, it's so good to see you!" Alexx smiled and stood embracing Calleigh.

And Calleigh gave in. Tears shook her body as she cried in Alexx's arms. Alexx, to her credit, merely held her and made shushing sounds to comfort her. A minute or so later, Calleigh stopped crying. She pulled away from the ME and Alexx saw that tears still swam in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry," Calleigh said softly.

"Don't worry about it, baby. Everyone needs to cry," she reassured the younger woman. Calleigh smiled and laughed wetly. Alexx sat on the edge of the bed and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Other than emotionally drained? Tired. Shaky."

Alexx nodded. "You're here being treated for shock. Physically you're pretty okay. They found traces of drugs in your system. Chloroform. Also, you have a pretty nasty bruise on one of your wrists. You other wrist and ankles are in better shape, but still bruised." She was doing Calleigh a favor by telling her her condition so that it wouldn't be a surprise later. "You'll be fine, Cal."

"Thank you," Calleigh whispered and gripped Alexx's hand. She suddenly noticed that she still wore Sofia's diamond ring. She closed her eyes and slipped it off. "Give this to Horatio," she told her companion softly. "Tell him that it was Sofia's." Alexx nodded.

"If you need me, call. Anytime," Alexx told her before she left, holding the ring in her hand.

"I promise, Alexx. Thank you."



"Anytime, baby girl, anytime."

**A/N: **I was going to keep going, but I decided not to since I didn't want to end my story with thirteen chapters… (I know, I'm a superstitious nut. Blame my grandmother) I hope you enjoyed it. Hmmm, there was kind of a Horatio/Calleigh moment in there, but I meant it as friendship! Really! I mean, when she drove off into the water, he acted really overprotective. And, I have no idea if she would need to be in a hospital or not. So, for the purposes of my story, she would be in the hospital.

REVIEW! Please? It really brightens my day a lot when I see that someone reviewed…


	14. Chapter 14

**A Killer's Law**

**A/N:** Since this story is almost finished, I decided to update this one before my other story for CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's going to be the last one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI: Miami

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Michael Sigmond sat in interrogation. He looked positively shocked that he was here. Apparently, he was still lost in his delusion. An officer stood by the door, a silent sentinel. He had one foot on his other knee and was twitching his foot in anticipation. He wanted to see Sofia. No, he _needed _to see Sofia.

Finally, several hours after he had been arrested, the man with the red hair who had taken Sofia walked in. He sat across the table from him, placing several files on the clear table between them. "Where is Sofia?" Michael asked after a moment of silence.

Horatio fixed the man with a piercing glare, causing him to squirm. "Sofia is dead."

Michael's face paled and he was at a loss for words. "Wha-what?" he managed after finding his voice. "B-but, how? She was f-fine when I s-saw her!" His voice shook as he tried desperately to hold himself together.

"She died six years ago."

"Lies," the killer whispered.

"No. I'm not lying, Michael." Horatio opened the file. It was the file on Sofia Gregory. He pulled out several autopsy photos and spread them out in front of Sigmond.

Michael's breath quickened. His Sofia. Dead? Impossible. "But, I saw her! Earlier today!! She was right next to me!!"

Horatio's eyes flashed in anger. He grabbed another folder managing to keep himself from showing his anger in his motions. He pulled out a picture of Calleigh. It was her CSI ID picture. He placed that next to the picture of Sofia Gregory. "This," he said, his voice even, "is Calleigh Duquesne. She works for the Miami-Dade crime lab. Last night, you kidnapped her. This morning, we rescued her from her."

"No! Lies! You don't understand! That is Sofia! All she did was dye her hair a different colour. She's not dead!"

Horatio calmly opened another file and withdrew yet another photo. This one was of Laura Lockhart. "Do you remember her?" Michael shook his head. "How about her?" He placed a picture of Debbie Smithson next to the other pictures. The three women looked similar to Sofia Gregory in some way.

"I don't understand…" Michael whispered, gently touching each picture in turn. "What do you think I did?"

"I think that you killed these two," he tapped the pictures of Debbie Smithson and Laura Lockhart. "And, you kidnapped her," he pointed to the picture of Calleigh.

Michael stared at the pictures for a moment before starting to laugh quietly. Horatio looked at him, shocked. "Those two," he said, his voice going from even, almost kind, to sadistic, "they lied. I thought they were her, but they weren't." He indicated Laura and Debbie's pictures with a nod. "But her," he said, grinning at Calleigh's picture, "she was perfect. She even held her gun like Sofia. So, I decided to take her. And, I almost had her. But you," he fixed his gaze on Horatio, "had to come and try to 'rescue' her." Michael's entire demeanor had changed when he was confronted.

"You have no proof that I killed those two."

"We have the pictures that you left in the abandoned building."

Michael laughed again, this time louder. "Pictures prove nothing. All you have is her word." He again looked at the picture of Calleigh. He leaned back in his chair, looking smug. His somewhat shaggy hair was a mess from the rain and his pants were covered in mud at the ankles. And, he looked smug. That bastard.

"Her word is good enough to put you away on kidnapping charges. Kidnapping will earn you 15-20. So, it doesn't really matter if we get you on the other murders because I'll make sure to put you in a cell with 

the biggest, meanest gangbanger I can find. And, you'll be murdered in prison. Just like your foster brother, Max Evans," Horatio leaned back, mimicking the murder's pose and cocky expression.

Michael's smug smile vanished. "How do you know about Max?"

"Newspaper article. And, we also found out that you defended him. And got him off. After that, he went and kidnapped Sofia. Just like you did to these women. And, he talked to her for a while. D.C. finally sent us the tape. So, your foster mother abused you? And you burned down her house?"

"Shut up," Sigmond whispered angrily.

"After telling her that," Horatio continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "Max screams that you're his. And then he shoots her in the head with her own gun. Sound familiar? It's the same signature you used."

"You have no proof!"

"Well, Mike, if we don't, then I'm sure Georgia does. Or South Carolina. Or North Carolina. Or Virginia. Or D.C. It's up to you."

Michael didn't respond. He fumed. He looked at the pictures of Sofia again. And, his demeanor changed. Again. "Sofia… She was so beautiful. I loved her, you know." The smug expression was erased and in its place was something that could only be described as love. "I searched for her. I saw her the day she was buried. She was standing under a tree, away from the grave, but still watching it. She watched things all the time. I saw her. When she saw me looking at her, she smiled and left. I ran after her, but she had disappeared. I searched all over the country. And, I finally found her. I knew that she wouldn't leave the coast… She loved the Atlantic Ocean. Everything about it. She was born in North Carolina near the beach. She said that it was the only place where she felt small and safe. She knew that she was safe near the ocean. She trusted it with everything she had…"

Horatio watched Sigmond's rapid change with awe. He watched the man talk about his love and realized something. The guy was probably bipolar. "The first time I saw her, she was in a coffee shop. I watched her walk in… I knew it was her. Sure, she had grown out her hair a bit and changed the shade, but it was her. Sofia. Not this Calleigh person. I followed her and saw her with you… Why was she angry with you? When I saw her with you, she looked angry. Why?"

Horatio thought for a moment before answering. "The chief wanted her to be safe. From you. You were going after female cops and he told her to be careful and asked me to look after her."

Sigmond changed again, almost seamlessly. "You didn't do a good job of it, then," he said, his smug expression returning. "I got her. Easily. Took you hours to find me. If she hadn't escaped, then you never would have."

"Well, seems that you couldn't even keep her locked up. So, tell me, how'd she escape?" Horatio ignored the comment about keeping her safe and tried to provoke him.

"Girl was smarter than I gave her credit for. I have no idea. Must've found something to pick the locks with. I was impressed, personally. She escaped without me knowing until the alarm on the front door went off."

"Calleigh's a smart girl."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" gentle Michael was back. "She's _Sofia. _I don't understand how you don't know. I thought you were her boss."

"I am. And, she's definitely Calleigh Duquesne. She was born in Louisiana, not North Carolina."

Michael frowned. "No. Stop lying to me. I want to see Sofia! Where is she?"

"Sofia is in a cemetery in Washington, D.C. This girl, Calleigh, she's at the hospital being treated for shock."

"Stop it!" Michael stood up angrily. "Don't lie to me!! I want Sofia!"

Horatio looked the man in the eyes and told him, "Sofia Gregory has been dead for years. The woman you thought was your fiancée is not. She is an employee of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, not a homicide detective in D.C." He left the room with Michael looking lost, leaving an autopsy picture of Sofia on the table in front of him.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI



Alexx caught him as he left interrogation. "Horatio," she said, "Calleigh asked me to give this to you." She handed Horatio the engagement ring that belonged to Sofia. Horatio nodded his thanks and left without speaking, not trusting his voice.

He passed Eric in the hall. Eric held the bag that contained Michael's clothing and other personal items. Sigmond would be booked in about an hour and would be arraigned later in the afternoon. Horatio took out his cell phone and dialed Ryan's number.

"Wolfe," Ryan answered.

"Mr. Wolfe, how is it going?" Horatio asked, referring to the crime scene.

"Well, Natalia and I have just begun to process the building. It's pretty huge. I'm sure we'll finish sometime before shift is over."

"Thank you. Keep me updated."

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Ryan and Natalia arrived at the scene about half an hour after the ambulance had arrived to take Calleigh to the hospital. "I'll take the halls," Ryan offered.

Natalia nodded and headed into the building, following Officer Westing to the room where Calleigh had been kept. She put down her kit and began processing. Officer Westing left after a minute and headed back to the front of the building to "stand watch".

Ryan, meanwhile, was going over the scene. He had already taken pictures of the front door. He zoomed in on the lock, which showed signs of tampering, and felt a rush of pride in Calleigh. She had escaped from this prison-like building using two bobby pins. He moved down the hall and took pictures of each room, looking for footprints. Several rooms down he found a few footprints—he assumed they were Calleigh's because of the size—and took pictures of them.

Natalia had already taken pictures of the room and moved on to processing the evidence. She found a few long blonde hairs and bagged them. She found shorter blonde hairs and also bagged them. She dusted the room for prints and found several. Sigmond wasn't given a chance to clean up before Calleigh had escaped.

She lifted the fingerprints and left the room; there was nothing else to be found. She wandered around the building which was very eerie in the dark. Her flashlight beam did little to illuminate the dark hallways and the thunder that still rumbled outside didn't help at all. What intrigued her was that the floor was the only clean part of the building other then Sofia's room. Natalia searched the rooms, looking for disturbances. She passed a room before doubling back.

The room was filled with pictures. They were all candid shots of women. Slightly disturbed, she walked into the room, taking pictures of the pictures. She kept taking pictures and noticed that there were several of Debbie Smithson and Laura Lockhart. Some pictures of the women were close ups and some were far away. Some pictures were focused on eyes or mouths or ears while others were full body shots.

Natalia continued to take pictures, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation in her stomach as she saw a few pictures of Calleigh. A single bed lay in the corner and a night stand was next to it. She photographed them both before picking up two pictures that sat on the night stand. One was a picture of a blonde woman firing a gun. The other was of the same woman with Sigmond's arm around her shoulders.

Natalia shook her head and dusted both pictures and wasn't surprised to find several prints. She spent a while dusting the rest of the room meticulously; she didn't want to miss anything.

Ryan had finished processing the hallway and arrived at the room that Natalia was supposed to be processing. He frowned when he saw that she wasn't there. He carried his kit down the hallway, looking for her. He used his flashlight to navigate the halls. Finally, after almost giving up, he found her dusting a room filled with pictures. The pictures were tacked to the walls and a few were on the ceiling.

"Creepy, huh?" Natalia asked, not looking up from her dusting.

"Yeah… This guy is a creep." He paused for a moment before adding, "I'd better call Horatio and tell him what we've found so far. I think the DA wants to arraign him before the end of the day and the more evidence he has, the more likely Sigmond will confess." Natalia nodded as Ryan dialed.

"Horatio," Horatio answered his phone.

"Horatio, it's Ryan. Have you interviewed Sigmond yet?"



"I was on my way to do that right now, Mr. Wolfe."

"Well, he has a room filled with photos of other women."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He looks obsessed. There are at least twenty-five different women in the photos."

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe. I'll call you after the interview."

"No problem. And, Horatio? Get this guy."

"Don't worry. I will."

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

The hospital didn't want Calleigh to leave. Apparently, she was "unfit to return home". This aggravated her to no end. All she wanted to do was go home, drink some tea, take a shower, and pretend nothing had happened. But, clearly the doctors didn't understand that. They thought that the hospital was the "best place for her right now," or that's what they told Alexx. Alexx argued with them, telling them that she herself was a doctor and that Calleigh would be further traumatized if she remained here.

She changed into the spare clothes that Alexx had brought her while she waited for Alexx to finish arguing with her doctors. Calleigh was eternally grateful when Alexx returned, smiling. "The doctors say that you can leave." Calleigh smiled brightly. "However, they are putting me in charge of your wellbeing."

"Alexx," Calleigh told her, "I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can. But, that doesn't mean that you're not coming home with me."

"Really, Alexx, I'll be fine."

"Yes, you will be. Come on, let's go. I hate hospitals."

Calleigh grinned at that. "A doctor who hates hospitals? That's an oxymoron."

Alexx looked at the younger woman and rolled her eyes. "Let's go," she took her hand and led her out into the rain. They both got into Alexx's car and Alexx drove Calleigh to her house. Calleigh looked out the window at the rain for a while before falling asleep.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

The judge sat in his chair, listening to the charges against Michael Sigmond. The district attorney was asking for Sigmond to remain in police custody. Sigmond's lawyer argued that it was completely pointless and that he had nowhere to run. The judge listened as the DA retaliated with the fact that Sigmond was obsessed with a CSI that he had kidnapped earlier. This argument went on before the judge finally banged her gavel.

"Bail denied. Next."

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Horatio sat on the left side of Calleigh, holding her left hand while Alexx sat on her other side, clinging to Calleigh's other hand. Eric, Ryan, and Natalia sat around them, their gazes intense as the jury filed into the court room. Sigmond and his lawyer sat at the defendant's table, looking just as nervous as Calleigh felt. It had been a month since Sigmond had kidnapped her. A month since he was arrested. A month since he was denied bail and kept off the streets. Six years, three months, and two days since Sofia Gregory was murdered.

The jury finally sat in their respective chairs. The judge asked, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, Your Honor," the foreman of the jury stood up. She was a short woman with short brown curls.

"On the count of the kidnapping of Calleigh Duquesne, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty, Your Honor."

"And, on the count of first degree murder of Officer Debra Smithson?"

"Guilty."

"And, on the count of murder in the first degree of Detective Laura Lockhart?"

"Guilty."

Michael stood up, furious. "Lies! All lies!" His lawyer tried to silence him, but he refused to be silenced. "No! I did not kill them! Sofia," he turned to Calleigh, "believe me! I didn't want to hurt you!"



The judged banged her gavel, demanding silence. The bailiff grabbed Sigmond in cuffs and dragged him out of the courtroom. "Calleigh," Horatio whispered, "are you okay?"

Calleigh looked at him, smiling even though her eyes still held traces of fear. "I am now."

**END**

**A/N: **I was going to break this up into two pieces, but I figured one loooooong chapter would be better than two short ones. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And, before anyone asks, there will be no sequel.

Reviews are loved, remember!

-Heather


End file.
